Stop That Wedding!
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: When Logan went to NYC,we didn't expect anything.Now,he's getting married to some annoying blonde,the rest of BTR is stranded in Alaska,Kevin is the wedding planner,Joe wants to be the 5th BTR boy, Nick was thrown in a safe,and I'm trying to kill Logan.
1. Eight Years and Now This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, JONAS, or anything else for that matter. **

**First of all, let me say that the other day my sister and I were watching _Revenge of the Bridemaids _and then we thought about this story, so a lot of credit goes to my sister for helping me with this. Oh, and watch _Revenge of the Bridemaids, _it's a great movie and hilarious too! Second, this is a JONAS and Big Time Rush cross-over.**

**Third, enjoy! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Eight Years and Now This

Riding down the swirly side, Carlos Garcia sighed as he stood up and glanced at his two friends, one who was lounging on the couch reading some sort of Men's Fashion magazine and the other dumping all the fruit that was in the refrigerator into the blender to make a smoothie. In other words, they were bored and he was too.

Kendall Knight banged the side of the blender to get it turned on after repeatedly pushing the on button. His eyes followed the cord of the blender to realize that it wasn't plugged in. Mentally smacking his forehead, he let out a deep breath, "I can't believe this."

His statement caught the brunette's attention as he lifted his eyes from the magazine and glanced at his best friend. "What can't you believe?"

"The fact that without Logan here, we're doomed to a life of boredom!" Kendall exclaimed, exasperated. The last few hours that their fourth friend had been gone had been the longest few hours of their lives. It seemed that without all four of them together, they couldn't go crazy and have fun. It was the same when James had gone to some acting camp for a couple of days and when Carlos went home for a week to go to his little sister's quincenera. The four boys had soon realized that separation caused Big Time Rush to just not function correctly.

"When's he coming back?" Carlos asked, his voice sounding like that of a whiny, impatient kid. He looked at the leader of the band expectantly, like Kendall knew all the answer to his question.

Kendall shrugged, "All I know is that he went to see his dad. He never said how long he would be gone."

"I never even knew that Logan had a dad," James commented. To the raised eyebrows and looks he got from his friends, he added, "I mean, he never talked about his dad, ever. It was always his mom who came to pick him up after school and after hockey practices. And whenever we went to his house, we only saw his mom."

The other two boys stopped and pondered what James had just stated, knowing that he did have a point. Not once in the time that they knew Logan had he ever mention his father. For all they knew, he had been dead but apparently since their fourth bandmate was gone right now, he wasn't.

"We have to do something before we die of boredom," Kendall suddenly stated, changing the subject as it was getting upsetting knowing that they knew so little about Logan's family.

"We can't let that happen!" James gasped overdramatically, "Because I have this feeling that I won't look pretty dead."

Rolling his eyes, Carlos grabbed his hockey helmet and slammed it onto his head, "Let's go the pool!" He forced a cheerful grin onto his face, although he was still missing his friend and was worried that something might be wrong for Logan to suddenly go see the dad that had been missing for such a long time.

* * *

_In New York:_

Logan Mitchell took a deep breath and then let it out as his adjusted his fancy, silk tie, nervously. He was currently standing outside a large black door that led to his father's grand office, dressed in a black suit. It wasn't his original choice to wear a suit and tie to meet with his father after nearly eight years of not having any contact whatsoever with the man but he had been ambushed when he had gotten out of the plane by his father's secretary and forced out of his casual clothes and into something 'professional'.

He could deal with the tight suit that limited his flexibility and definitely stopped him from doing any back flips, and he could deal with the fact that he hadn't seen his father in so long, but what really had gotten him nervous was that fact that after completely cutting himself off from his family, Logan's dad had called him and told him that he needed to see him.

Cautiously knocking on the large door, Logan waited for permission to enter. He heard his father's deep voice telling him to come in and he pushed the door open. Slowly, he entered and approached his father who was seated behind his large black desk. "Father," he nodded, politely greeting the man who claimed to be his dad. However, in Logan's opinion, in order to be a dad, you have to be there for your kid and to help him or her throughout his or her life.

"Logan," the middle aged man gave him a warm smile, "I haven't seen you since you were only ten years old."

"Eight," Logan corrected off-handedly. "I was eight when you left us."

"Is that so?" Mr. Mitchell let out a rueful chuckle. "It has been a very long time, nonetheless. Where are my manners? Sit down, son." He motioned to the chair that was across from his, "Would you like anything to drink? Water, soda, coffee?"

"What do you want?" Logan demanded, ignoring the man's offer to sit down and remained standing. Mr. Mitchell stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. He repeated his question, this time more forceful, "Why did you call me here?"

Mr. Mitchell let out a chuckle, "You're just like your mother. Always questioning things and always smart enough to realize when something is up." Logan kept silent, allowing for the older man to continue talking . "But you're right; I did call you here for something. By the way, I've heard your band's music. It's pretty good, actually, not what I would have expected. But of course, I never knew you could sing so well."

Logan narrowed his eyes and replied, bitterly, "That's because you were never there to know anything about me."

The dark haired man seemed to ignore his son's remark as he continued, "And you've grown up to be such a handsome, smart boy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Logan's tone was sarcastic, "I'm so glad I have your approval. Can I go now? I have my own life now."

"The reason I called you here was not because I wanted to tell you that," Mr. Mitchell's voice became serious. "I called you because I want to tell you about a deal I'm making with another company. You see, this deal will help our family company greatly and I've been doing all I can in order to ensure it."

Crossing his arms, Logan gave his father a confused look, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked," the older man took out a file and handed it to his son. First looking at his father, Logan cautiously opened the manila file to find a single photograph of a gorgeous, blonde, blue-eyed girl. "That is Vanessa Paige, the niece of the man that I am going into business with her. She's in show business, too, you know. An actress, I believe."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Logan inquired, still confused but not liking where his father was heading with this.

"It's simple; she seems to have a little crush on you."

"I'm not dating her," Logan narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man in front of him. "I'm not going to date some girl just because the man who I haven't seen in a little less than a decade wants to make a stupid deal to help his company. And anyways, I already have a girlfriend who I really like." His mind wandered to Camille and how he wouldn't let this man break them up for his own needs.

"Listen," Mr. Mitchell's voice was hard, angry almost. "If you don't do what I ask you to do, I'm cutting your mother's allowance."

Logan's eyes widened, "Allowance? What the hell are you talking about?"

The man laughed dryly, "You really think that your mother could pay off that big house on a teacher's salary? Not to mention the payments on the car, _your_ car, and all of your expenses. I've been giving her a generous monthly supply of money. And she needs it now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear?" Mr. Mitchell looked amused, almost in a cruel way. Logan felt his hate for his father growing as he glared at the smirk on the older man's lips. "She lost her job about a month after who left."

Logan felt his heart sink. He felt desperate to help her but knew the only way to help her was to listen to what his damn father told him to do. He let out a deep sigh, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll date Vanessa Paige. But if you cut off Mom, then the deal is off."

Mr. Mitchell smirked delighted, "Agreed, but I don't think you completely understand what I want you to do. I want you to marry her."

Eyes widening, his heart sinking even more, Logan resisted the urge to refuse, thinking about his mother and how he needed to help her. It took everything he had to not say no, but he nodded slowly.

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye. Your proposal will be tomorrow, make sure you're well rested. You may leave now."

As soon as he was dismissed, Logan almost ran out the office, upset, confused, tired, his feelings couldn't be put into enough words. The last time he felt like this was when his father left him and his mother. He felt like jumping off a bridge and drowning…

* * *

Mercedes Griffin was sure that the black haired boy with slumped shoulders that just passed in front of her was Logan Mitchell, one of her ex-"boyfriends" from Big Time Rush –the one who tried to juggle two girls in one night. As she sipped her iced coffee in the lobby of one of the most exclusive hotels in New York, she wondered why the normally smiling boy looked so depressed and why he was wearing a suit of all things.

"Mercedes?" The blonde girl was snapped out of her thoughts by her newly made friend who was peering at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Glancing at the back of the boy who was waiting for the elevator to come, Mercedes shook her head, "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Was it him?" Stella Malone inquired motioning at the black haired boy who had caught Mercedes's attention and the latter nodded. "Who is he?"

"Just an old friend," Mercedes explained briefly, "I wonder what he's doing in New York. I doubt he's here for the shopping." At her comment, she and Stella chuckled, thinking about how they had just met about two hours ago while they were shopping, the reason why the two blondes had come to New York City in the first place.

"He seemed sort of upset," Stella observed as she watched Logan step into the elevator and the door sliding closed after him. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

Mercedes shook her head, her wavy blonde hair moving from side to side, "I don't know him _that_ well. You could say that he works for my daddy. I doubt that he would just spill out all his problems to me. But I suppose he would tell his friends, maybe they know what's wrong with him." Stella shrugged as Mercedes searched through her bag for her cell phone.

"You have his friends' numbers?" Stella raised an eyebrow as she watched her friend press a single button and then hold the phone up to her ear, guessing that she had his friends' numbers on speed dial.

"For strictly professional reasons only," Mercedes lied as she waited for someone to pick up. However, she only heard a boy's voice asking for whoever was calling to leave a message. "This is Mercedes, I just saw Logan. What's wrong with him?" Ending the message, she turned to Stella. "Now that that's taken care of, wanna go shop some more?"

Stella smirked happily, "You just read my mind."

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**


	2. Proposals on the News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**First, thanks to greenandred124, Royal Blue Eyes, ice dimanond, mindless scribbles, and jamie for reviewing!**

**Second, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. (The more you review the faster i update :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Proposals on the News

James frowned as he listened to Mercedes Griffin's message for the fifth time as he got out of the elevator. His eyes searched for his other two friends who were still at the Palmwoods and caught sight of Kendall walking into the lobby with his girlfriend at his side. James ran up to them and interrupted their conversation, rather rudely but he didn't have time to be polite.

"Kendall, something's wrong with Logan!"

Kendall's eyes widened, immediately getting worried, "What happened? Did he call you?"

Shaking his head, James handed his phone to the blonde, "Listen to Mercedes's message. I think she saw him or something and suspected something to be wrong with him."

Giving his friend a strange look, Kendall asked the question that was on his and Jo's mind, "Why does Mercedes have your number?"

Shrugging, James flipped his hair, "Everyone wants my phone number."

Rolling his eyes, Kendall put the phone to his ear and listened intently to the phone message. The expression on his face changing drastically and a frown overtook his previous smirk. "Have you tried calling Logan yet?" James shook his head 'no'. Receiving his answer, Kendall was quick to dial his friend's number but no one picked up. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Jo and James inquired simultaneously.

"He's not picking up," the blonde replied, handing back the phone to his friend. "Okay, we need to get to the bottom of this." He paused in thought for a moment before brightening up, "I got it! Maybe Gustavo knows why Logan's in New York City."

"Great idea!" James crossed his arms and replied sarcastically, "Let's just go to his office and ask him why Logan's gone. I'm sure he'll tell us everything we want to know."

"Hey, do you have a better idea?" Kendall demanded, raising an eyebrow.

James let out a deep breath and shook his head, "No, let's just go to Gustavo."

Grinning, Kendall turned to Jo, "Can you tell Carlos where we are if you see him?" Jo nodded and the two boys ran off through the lobby.

* * *

Camille's apartment:

Patting the brown haired girl on the back, Carlos sighed, pissed that his two friends ran off to get information on their MIA friend without him. He had spent the last two hours comforting Camille who was worried that Logan might not come back to L.A. After repeatedly telling her that her doubts were absurd and that Logan would definitely back cause he would never ditch the band just like that, Carlos was sure that he was going to crack and start yelling at the girl to make her snap out of her 'depression', as Jo put it when she convinced him to go talk to the brunette.

"Camille, don't you have a script to rehearse or something?" Carlos tried, desperate to get the hell out of her apartment and away from her moping.

Camille began to sob loudly, "Logan promised to help me rehearse!" Carlos cringed inside as her crying just popped a nerve in his forehead.

"Look, Camille," Carlos slowly stood up and tried to back away to the door but Camille was clinging onto his legs, refusing to let go.

"Don't leave me!" Camille sobbed, "I feel so ALONE!"

"You'll….be…fine!" Carlos managed to say as he tried to shake her off. Finally kicking her aside, he bolted out the door, ignoring the girl's sobs and screams for him to come back. Slamming the door behind him, Carlos let out a relaxed breath. His two friends who were just returning from Gustavo's office gave him a strange look as he panted heavily. Carlos just glared at them, "I can't believe you left me behind!"

James shrugged, "We needed to act fast and it would take too long to find you."

Crossing his arms, Carlos continued to glare at his friends. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Kendall confessed.

"Then why were you gone for two hours?" The black haired boy demanded, angered.

"James stopped to go shopping when he saw the sale signs in his favorite store," Kendall looked accusingly at James who merely shrugged again.

"You know how much I love sales."

* * *

In New York City…

Pacing back and forth in the small elevator, Logan kept taking deep breaths and letting them out again. Stopping, he looked at his reflection in the one of the mirror covered walls of the elevator. Nervously smoothing down and fixing his already perfectly combed hair, he ran over what his father had told him that morning. Pushing his hand into his pocket, he felt the small box that he had been given after he had been forced into another fancy suit.

The doors of the elevator slid open and Logan made up his mind that he when this was over, he would get the hell out of there and go somewhere where he could be alone. Stepping out of the elevator, the dark haired teen was approached by the restaurant's host.

"Mr. Logan Mitchell, I presume," the man stated politely and Logan nodded curtly. "Follow me to your reserved table."

As he was lead to his table, Logan noticed the other people seated at the tables, all dressed in fancy clothes and gently sipping glasses full of all kinds of different drinks, everything from water to wine. One particular table caught his attention: it was a small two person table where a young couple was seated, laughing at a joke that one of them had probably said moments ago. He couldn't help thinking about his last date with Camille and her smile and her wavy brown waterfall of hair framing her cute face….

Logan shook his head; he had to forget these thoughts. Even if it killed him, he had to forget about Camille. It wasn't forgetting her that would kill him, although that really made him feel depressed; no, it would actually be Camille, his brown haired angel, who would kill him.

He sensed a major headache coming as he took his seat and the host disappeared. Waiting for his 'date', Logan's eyes moved back to the young couple and he smiled gently at how good they were together. Suddenly the man stood up, grinning like there was no tomorrow, and kneeled down in front of his girlfriend and opened a small box.

Surprised, Logan didn't need to hear him to know what he was about to say. They would be the same words that he would have to say at the end of the dinner. He had known about what he had to do for a barely a full day but it just now hit him as he realized what he was actually about to do.

"Logan!" A shrill voice yelled excitedly and two arms were latched around him from the back. Jumping up, Logan stared into the vibrant, piercing blue eyes of the blonde girl who was smiling brightly at him. He forced on a charming smile as he thought about the contrast of her eyes with the big, beautiful, chocolate eyes of Camille. Mentally slapping himself again, Logan kept telling himself to not think about the girl that he truly liked.

Watching as the bubbly blonde sat down across from him, he took his seat, his hand nervously playing with the table cloth. He pondered what he should say before hesitantly opening his mouth, "I watched your last movie the other day, you were…er…amazing." Although Logan could argue that Camille was much better, Vanessa was a pretty decent actress.

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled sincerely. "That means so much to me! So how's your music going?"

Logan gave a small shrug, "We just released a music video. It went well –eventually." He remembered all the drama and excitement surrounding the making of the 'City is Ours' music video with great detail and how he and his friends did all they could to get their friends into the video so they wouldn't have to leave and how his girlfriend had almost left him to move back to Connecticut. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped to attention when she coughed softly and looked up to see the waiter standing at their table, glancing at him expectantly.

"We'll just take water," Vanessa broke in, "Do you have any imported water?"

Logan could tell that the waiter was resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "I'll see what I can do."

The rest of the meal was passed with mostly small talk to get to know the other better while Logan wondered if Vanessa knew what was going to come at the end but soon realized that she was well aware of the proposal. The meal itself was elegant and delicious although Vanessa complained about the flavor twice and ended up only eating a bite of her chocolate cake before pushing it aside. Logan found it hard to eat after he noticed that there several paparazzi watching them secretly but everything went well until it was time for the big 'show', although he did wonder how the paparazzi found out that she would be having dinner with him at this restaurant.

Time to end my life, Logan thought before letting out a deep breath before getting down on one knee and starting the speech that he had rehearsed so many times last night and this morning in front of his bathroom mirror. "Vanessa, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. There is no other girl for me but you, I want you to be mine forever," Logan paused, surprised and impressed that he remembered it all and that he got it all out with a serious face. Then again, regardless of what James would say, he was a pretty good actor. He took out the small box in his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a large diamond. "I know that we are young, but will you marry me?"

Vanessa gasped delightfully as she picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger, examining it and how it complimented her pale skin, "Yes!" She leapt out of her chair and gave Logan a tight hug. He awkwardly placed his arms around her, returning the hug.

* * *

A few hours later, Logan entered his hotel room, tired from his long day. He tore off his tie and coat and threw them onto his neatly made bed. Jumping on to the bed, he lay on his stomach, wondering if he could do anything to get out of the engagement. Thinking about his mother, he decided that there was no other way.

Sitting up, he looked at his cell phone, which was on the nightstand where he forgot it, tempted to call one of his friends or even Camille. Kendall would probably yell at him for doing something so stupid, James would probably just ask what the problem was, and Carlos would probably congratulate him for being the fiancée of such a famous and gorgeous girl. There was no way that Camille would even talk to him again. She didn't speak to him for a week, which turned out to be a long, painful week, because of the last time that he had been unfaithful and that was only because he had two dates to the party. Seeing as he just got engaged behind her back, he probably would be getting the silent treatment for the rest of his life.

Anyways, he figured it was best for him not to talk to her, to let her hate him. It would be better for both of them that way. He would eventually get over Camille if he knew that she hated him and could live with Vanessa. Everything would turn out fine in the end, Logan supposed, or not.

* * *

AT THE PALMWOODS:

James flipped lazily through the 500 channels they had, annoying Katie to no end as he would not stick to one channel, saying that he would stop somewhere if there was anything good to actually see. Meanwhile, Kendall was pacing back and forth, behind the couch, while calling Logan again and again but no one picking up each time. Carlos was in the kitchen, attempting to heat up some frozen, dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets in the oven since Mrs. Knight was off having a spa day and so they had no one else to cook for them.

There was a knock on the door and the three boys and Katie chorused, "Come in, the door's open!" The door opened and an annoyed Jo dragging a crying Camille into the apartment.

"Kendall, do you have any idea when Logan is coming back?" Jo asked desperately while Camille plopped herself down on the couch next to James who started patting her back supportively while he continued to flip through the channels. He finally came to a stop at _H!_ a Hollywood news channel.

The blonde shook his head, "No, he won't pick up."

Jo let out a deep sigh, "What are going to do about her?" She tilted her head in Camille's direction. The brunette had calmed down as she and James intently watched one of their favorite actors talk about their work out regime.

"Hey, Carlos," James called as the news reporter began talking about Vanessa Paige. "Your favorite actress in on."

Running out of the kitchen with his plate of chicken nuggets in his hand, Carlos leaped onto the couch and stared wide eyed at the blonde on the TV who was posing at the premiere of one of her new movies.

"_Here's the breaking news on Vanessa," _the reporter began, smiling. _"It seems that just a few hours ago. Vanessa was proposed to! And yes, she did saw yes!"_

"Whoever is marrying her is one lucky guy," Kendall commented, smirking at the glare his girlfriend gave him.

"_So who's the lucky guy? Photos show Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush down on one knee, proposing!" _A picture of Logan proposing came up causing six pairs of eyes to gape at the screen and causing Carlos to choke on the chicken nugget he was munching on. _"Vanessa told us afterwards that it was love at first sight!" _The reporter switched to another story but the six in the room were still stuck on the previous one.

Katie was the first one to come out of her state of shock and murmur, "I didn't even know they knew each other."

Bursting out into tears, Camille ran out the door with Jo following close behind, to try and comfort her friend. Kendall sunk down onto the couch and stared at the TV blankly. "The hell," was all he managed to get out.

Recovering from nearly choking, Carlos looked at James and then to Kendall. "That was just plain old random."

"We can't let him do this!" Kendall jumped up from his seat as he snapped back to attention, grabbed his phone, and tried to contact Logan again.

James's raised an eyebrow, "Why? In case you haven't noticed, Vanessa is hot and rich. Perfect combination, I'm surprised that she's with him in the first place."

Kendall glared at the brunette, "Something sounds fishy here. Anyways, Logan likes Camille, he wouldn't just go run off and marry some other girl! Guys, we have to stop this wedding!"

* * *

**And thus starts the chaos :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Tricked and Frozen

Disclaimer: I don't anything. If i did, then Big Time Rush would have more songs and more new episodes. And the movie would already be out by now...

**First of all, thanks for the awesome reviews:**

**Zeppo104: **I'm glad you liked it!I'll try to update as fast as i can.

**jamie: **I hope the ending of this story doesn't upset you. :) I don't want to spoil anything but i'm gonna just say that, there are going to be happy endings for some of their characters. ;) keep reading to find out which ones!

**ice dimanond:** Poor Logie...:( Thanks for favoriting! Hey, i updated, where's my money? :)

**smiles1fun: **Thanks! And yes i will write more!

**Jessicupcake: **I'm glad this is coming out good and that you like it. I know it's unrealistic but I was thinking of it more as like they get engaged and get 'married' just to for the companies to have a deal together but then when their older they actually become 'husband and wife'. I hope you understood that, cause i know i didn't :)

**Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders: **Thanks and i hope you enjoy chapter three!

**Royal Blue Eyes: **I'm glad I got Camille's across. I hope to do it better in the next chapters, though. I look forward to all your upcoming reviews!

**Actually, i look forward to all reviews, so REVIEW! (which was my second point)**

**And third, for all of y'all who haven't heard it yet, go hear Big Time Rush's 'Til i forget about you', it's amazing (although hard to hear but AMAZING!) i can't wait for it to be on the show!**

**Fourth, i plan on beginning every chapter from now on with a made-up quote about weddings. The first one is what i think a wedding is, labeling it 'common belief'. The next ones will be as if someone in the story said it. It'll be more clear in chapter four (hopefully).**

**Fifth, sorry about this long rant! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tricked and Frozen

"_A wedding a sweet union of two people in love." _

_(Common Belief)_

"_Hello?"_

Kendall couldn't believe it; he had finally managed to get a hold of Logan. He quickly jumped to attention, not about to lose this chance to talk sense into his friend, "Where the hell have you been?"

He could almost see Logan's taken back expression as he answered, _"I told you, I'm in New York."_

"What have you been doing there?" Kendall demanded, extremely cross with the other boy.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Logan inquired, really confused at this point.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kendal accused. "Going off and proposing to some random chick! Do you even like her?"

There was a small pause before Logan's voice was heard again, _"Yes." _He sounded convincing, Kendall would give him that but everything still seemed so wrong. _"If you're my friend, you'll be cool with this."_

Kendall sighed deeply, bewildered and distressed, "What about Camille? I thought you loved her."

This time the pause was longer, _"I guess I love Vanessa more."_

The blonde was baffled at his friend's words, "B-but, you don't mean that!"

"_Yes I do," _Logan answered quickly this time, perhaps too quickly. Kendall didn't know what to say so he kept his silence, trying to read through Logan's words to see if there was a deeper meaning behind anything. _"I won't be coming back to L.A. until after the wedding but I want you guys there. We've set a date for about two months from now. I got to go." _Kendall mumbled a soft goodbye before hanging up.

He was startled to see James and Carlos standing in front of him, looking at him questioningly. "So," they asked, "what did Logan say?"

Kendall's eyes saddened. "There's something going on with Logan. He says that he loves that Vanessa Paige girl more than he loves Camille."

"Wait, those words came out of Logan's mouth?" James looked shocked. "Our Logan's mouth? The same Logan who told us just last week that Camille was the one he wanted be with for the rest of his life and then got mad at us when we laughed our butts off at him?"

His eyes widening as he recalled the event that his friend just recounted, Kendall grinned, "That's it! There's our first piece of actual evidence that something _is_ wrong!" He started moving towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, looking at James before they followed Kendall.

"We're going to New York City to talk to Logan face to face," Kendall smirked, looking pleased with him. "We'll confront him and then demand him to tell us what's actually going on!"

"Can't we just talk to him over the phone?" James inquired.

"No, we have to do it in person," Kendall snapped, "don't question the plan!"

"Okay, only one problem: we don't have any money to get tickets," Carlos pointed out.

"Stop questioning the plan!" The blonde stomped his foot, a little too childishly. Regaining himself, he got an idea, "Let's go talk to Gustavo, but more specifically Kelly."

* * *

"Gustavo!" Carlos, Kendall, and James yelled as they threw the door open and waltzed into their producer's office. "We need money!"

Gustavo looked up from the papers he was reading to glare at the three boys. At first he was surprised that he didn't see all four of them all talking together at once making it virtually impossible for anyone to understand them, but then he remembered that the fourth was going to be away for a while. "To go see Logan?"

The three boys stopped talking and raised their eyebrows. Was Gustavo being sensitive and understanding of their situation? Did he know what was going on? He probably did, it was all over the news since the proposal happened. Kendall nodded slowly, beginning to suspect something, "So you'll give us the money."

"No," Gustavo answered bluntly. "But, Griffin told me that if you needed to go to New York you could use his private jet."

"REALLY?" The three boys grinned happily, not believing that the 'CEO of all their butts' was nice enough to let them use his jet.

Gustavo nodded, a small smirk growing on his lips.

* * *

_In New York City:_

Upon receiving Vanessa's phone call which was shocking in itself, Mercedes Griffin was now making her way up to the blonde actress and her frienemy's hotel room. All the way up, she was questioning herself about if going to see Vanessa was right. After all she did steal, as Mercedes liked to put it, one of her good friend's boyfriends. Of course, she had found out about the proposal minutes after it actually happened via text from her 'bestie' Vanessa. She didn't totally understand what was happening, though. In the short time that she knew Logan Mitchell, she never expected him to be a two-timer. Sure, he had tried to have two dates to a party, but in actuality, it was all just because of bad advice from the self proclaimed Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood and also partially because she forced herself onto him as his girlfriend. Other than that, the boy had always seemed like one to be only devoted to one woman.

Rapping the door of the hotel room softly¸ Mercedes decided that she would do what it takes to figure out what was going on. The door opened to reveal a grinning Vanessa who was jumping up and down excitedly. "Mercedes!" She pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! Come in, come in!"

Mercedes flashed a sweet smile as she stepped into the room. Making her way to the armchairs in the room, she noticed the many clothes thrown carelessly onto the bed and the shoes cluttering the floor. For a moment, Mercedes thought that the amount of luggage that Vanessa had brought with her rivaled her own amount. Taking a seat, Mercedes managed to force out a congratulations.

Vanessa smiled brightly as she thrust out her left hand and showed off the stone on her finger. "It's it gorgeous! Oh, he's such a dear, I just love him!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Mercedes asked the question that was burning in her mind, "How long have you known him?"

"We're childhood friends," Vanessa replied, "But we just met again last week, and it was love at first sight!"

"Childhood friends?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow; she highly doubted that was true.

Vanessa didn't seem to notice her friend's doubts as she began examining herself in the mirror. "And he's just so handsome and sweet."

"I'm so jealous!" Mercedes squealed, acting like the perfect BFF that Vanessa thought she was. "I hope I can meet a guy like yours."

"They're really hard to come by," Vanessa smirked, smugness underneath her sweetness.

"_Not really, go to the Palmwoods, there are four of them there," _Mercedes thought as she watched Vanessa apply some sort of pink lip gloss which gave off a strong scent of strawberry that made her want to gag. "So when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set an official date, but two months from now."

Mercedes's eyes widened. "That so soon, what's the rush?"

"We're just so in love!"

Again, Mercedes felt like gagging.

"Speaking of which, I want you to be my Maid of Honor!"

"I would love to be your Maid of Honor!" Mercedes smiled widely.

"And can you find me some other bridesmaids? You know how hard it is for someone like me to find good friends," Vanessa went on.

"Oh, I know!"

"You're the best!" The two girls hugged before beginning to talk about the shopping that they had done so far in New York City while Mercedes devised the perfect plan to destroy Logan Mitchell for leaving Camille.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew it was snowing so much in New York City at this time of year," Carlos commented as the three boys stared at the endless desert of snow in front of them. Surprisingly, he was doing okay in the bitter cold with only a simple sweatshirt on. Then again, James was only wearing a T-shirt but he did have a thin scarf around his next but that was just for show and Kendall was wearing a thin, long sleeved shirt: both were freezing.

Kendall glared at Carlos, "Dude, this isn't New York City! This is Alaska! We were dumped in Alaska by Griffin and Gustavo! I can't believe we fell for it!"

James looked horrified, "This cold is horrible for my skin! My face will be ruined! We have to get out of here, like, now!"

"Yeah, seeing as the plane just left, we totally have a way back!" Kendall yelled, glaring at the brunette for only thinking about his face at a time like this. At a crisis like this where their best friend was getting married to some girl that he didn't even love and they couldn't get to him fast enough because they were stupid enough to fall for Griffin's plan.

Carlos got in between the two boys before a fought broke out. He felt like he was the calmest one there at the moment which was strange because he usually was the first to panic or to jump into action without thinking. "Okay, guys, fighting won't solve anything! I want you both to think happy thoughts about kittens!" James and Kendall both rolled their eyes, complaining under their breath.

After a moment of thought and scanning the horizon, Kendall brightened up, "Look, guys, a truck is coming our way!"

"Let me take care of this," James said, catching on with what his friend was talking about. He stepped closer to where he guessed the road was; he couldn't be too sure, though, there was snow covering everything. He began to do his thing, the one where he showed off his pretty face in a very awkward motion. The truck came to a slow stop by the brunette and a young man rolled down the window.

"If I give you guys a ride, will you stop doing that?" He inquired, giving James a strange look.

James nodded vigorously without even giving it a second thought, all he think about was being warm again, "Deal!"

The man sighed, knowing that he would regret this. "Get in."

Excited and happy at the same time, the three boys scrambled into the warm truck and squeezed together to fit in the passenger seat. It was a tight fit and kind of awkward, but as Carlos pointed out, at least they were warm and they were actually going somewhere instead of just standing in the snow like fools.

* * *

Mercedes already knew who she would assemble to be the rest of the bride's entourage as she exited the hotel that Vanessa was staying at. Hailing a cab, the blonde flipped out her phone and began to call the rest of her soon to be partners in crime.

She would destroy the wedding if she had to in order to get back at Logan for messing with Camille's heart like that. That's why Camille was the first candidate for being a bridesmaid and the brunette was quick to agree to Mercedes's evil plan. It seemed that she had gotten over the tears and was ready for the next stage: revenge.

The next candidate had been Jo, who had been hesitant to agree, protesting by saying that Logan was her boyfriend's best friend and that she couldn't, no shouldn't do anything bad to him. After being convinced that this was the 'right' thing to do, in girl code of course, Jo, although still reluctant, agreed to help.

Stephanie was quick to join the group after being reassured that she could use some of her horror props on Logan since he got scared far too easily. The fourth, and last, bridesmaid was going to be Stella since the fashionista had bad history with the actress in the first place and deserved to get some revenge. After being presented with the proposition, Stella screamed 'yes' at the top of her lungs, giving a little ear damage to Mercedes who cringed at the girl's volume.

Now that the crew was assembled, the plan could be set in motion. Mercedes's made her last phone call of the day to Vanessa. "Vanessa-dear?" Her voice was full of fake sweetness, "I've gotten you four other bridesmaids."

"_Really! Oh, I love you! So who are they?" _Vanessa sounded excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I've gotten them tickets to New York and we'll have lunch with them on Friday."

Mercedes could swear that she heard Vanessa clapping in joy, _"Perfect! I'll bring Logan with me!" _

"Yes, bring him," Mercedes smirked evilly as she thought of so many ways to make the dinner the perfect night for her and her friends, but not necessary for Logan and his fiancé. Hanging up, she murmured out loud to herself as she entered her room and headed for a nice long shower, "I've got to stop that wedding."


	4. No More Tears and Jobs

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :)**

**Chapter 4 finally out! **

**Okay, so first, thanks for all the reviews: greenandred124, Royal Blue Eyes, ice dimanond, mindless scribbles, jamie, and The Sushi Monster.**

**i look forward to the review for this chapter so please review!**

**Second, well there really is nothing else, sooooo, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: No More Tears and Jobs

"_Marriage is supposed to be between two lovers not my boyfriend and some over annoying blonde actress." _–Camille

_In New York:_

After arriving in New York, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie had decided to go see Mercedes first and to meet their fifth partner in crime, Stella. The drive to the hotel had been slow on account of all the traffic but Camille made up for it by speeding when she could. She had gotten her full license one month after Logan had gotten his and was putting it to good use. When Camille first began to speed, Jo questioned why they had agreed to let her drive in the first place while Stephanie prayed for sweet life in the back seat.

The radio was blasting to Camille's ipod as the brunette complained about how all men were stupid and idiots in what seemed like a never ending rant. After getting finished with dissing all men, Camille moved onto ways that she would kill Logan when she saw him again.

Jo broke into her rant when Camille began to speed up again, "Camille, are sure this is good idea? I mean, are you sure that you're ready to face him again?"

Tearing her eyes off of the road, Camille glared at the blonde that was sitting next to her, "Yes, I am ready." Her voice was cold and almost lifeless, far from the usual bubbly and dramatic speech she would normally use. The last song just ended and 'There will be tears' by Miranda Cosgrove started playing. Pleased with the new song, Camille turned the volume even higher.

"I think Jo is right!" Stephanie had to yell over the music, "What if you break out in tears again? We don't want to let him know that he hurt you that bad!"

"No, I want him to know how bad he hurt me cause he's going to get that pain to the power of ten when I see him again!" Camille replied, anger in her voice.

"_There will be teeearrs, but they're not gonna be mine! My heart will be cleaaaar!..." _

Camille began to sing along with the song as she was forced to slow down in a busy area. The song fit her feelings at the moment perfectly; she wouldn't let him ever make her cry again. If one of them was going to cry, it was definitely going to be him.

* * *

Feeling absolutely horrible, Logan trudged into his hotel room. This had been happening a lot lately but with good reason. The biggest impact had happened today when everything had been legalized. After finishing the signing of all the legal documents that finalized their marriage, regret had filled every part of Logan's body. In fact, the last few days had been hard on the boy; getting absolutely no sleep, crying himself to sleep, the loneliness, and the strong hate he now had for himself for being so weak and stupid was beginning to pile up.

He looked longingly at his bed, tempted to jump in and take a long nap but shook his head. He had a lunch date with Vanessa and her bridesmaids today and only two hours to get ready. Normally two hours would have been twice the amount of time that Logan needed to get ready, but today he had been told that he needed to look 'perfect' and the best he could by Vanessa, who he guessed wanted to 'show him off' to her friends. Or rather friend, since Logan knew that the other four bridesmaids were just there for show and weren't really Vanessa's friends.

Slipping into the shower, Logan hoped that the day wouldn't get any worse than it already was. But with his luck, anything could go wrong.

* * *

_In Alaska:_

Tapping his finger on the table, Kendall's eyes scanned the small diner where the driver of the truck had dumped him and his friends. It was a small restaurant with an almost homely feel to it. The best part, though, wasn't the large moose heads mounted on the walls which Carlos was admiring from close up but the fact that they were nice and toasty. Kendall tore his eyes away from what Carlos was doing, which looked like a stare down with the moose, to see James having what seemed like a stare down with his reflection in the napkin dispenser. "I'm stuck with two idiots," the blonde murmured out loud.

"I'll say," Kendall looked up to see a girl about his age standing next to him. Realizing that she was waiting to take their order, Kendall gave her sheepish grin.

"Can you give us another five minutes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She left their table to approach another table a few feet off.

After taking the napkin dispenser away from James to get his attention, Kendall dragged Carlos back to their table and away from the moose. "Guys, we need to figure out a way to get the hell out of here and quick."

"I thought we already established that," James said, annoyed that Kendall took away his 'mirror.'

Glaring briefly at the brunette, Kendall continued, "We don't have enough money to do anything right now so I suggest we get jobs."

James and Carlos froze up, the idea of getting jobs scaring them since their last experience with jobs just put them more in debt than they were before. "Can't we just let Logan get married? Gustavo will come and get us after that." Carlos asked, hopefully.

"NO," Kendall snapped. "We are getting jobs, and we are stopping Logan. As I have so clearly put before, don't question the plan!"

"Where are we going to find jobs? This diner is in the middle of nowhere," James stated like it was obvious.

"You guys need jobs?" The three boys jumped when they suddenly noticed the girl from before was standing at their table. "We have some openings."

"Really?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, surprised. "What do we have to do?"

She smirked evilly, "You'll see."

* * *

_Back in New York:_

Mercedes opened the door to see Camille, Jo, and Stephanie grinning at her. She smirked deviously at them as she moved aside for them to come in, "Glad you could join us, ladies."

"Glad to be here," Camille matched the blonde's smirk with one of her own.

"It's good to see that you're taking this well," Mercedes commented as she closed the door once they had entered.

Shrugging just a little lifelessly, Camille sat down on the edge of the bed, "He's not worth crying over anymore. I now see who he really is."

Jo looked at the other girls, desperate for one of them to stick up for Logan, for them to stop being thick headed about this. Disappointed at their solemn nods, Jo piped up, "Maybe there's something going on with him? Kendall said that something doesn't seem right."

"Honey," Mercedes patted Jo on the back gently, "Kendall's just trying to defend his friend. I know he's your boyfriend and all, but you need to forget about him for now and help us, your girlfriends, in getting revenge."

Still unenthusiastic about the plan, Jo sat silently as Mercedes began to chat about Stella Malone, the girl that she had met while shopping the busy streets of New York, and how she had been in a love triangle with Vanessa. Just as Mercedes finished her story, the door flew open and a blonde girl carrying large bags strolled in. Grinning, she said, "I got the things you need for our little lunch later."

Mercedes grabbed the bags while introducing the newcomer, "Guys, this is Stella. Stella, the blonde's Jo, the brunette's Camille, and other one's Stephanie."

"Hey," Camille and Jo lifted their hands in greeting.

Stephanie scoffed, crossing her arms, "The other one? Seriously, do you want me to help you or not?"

Quickly covering up her mistake, Mercedes put her arm around Stephanie's shoulder, "Come on, I was just joking. You know I love you. Plus, there's no one else we know that can pull off a scary ghost like you!" Calming down, Stephanie smiled in fond memory of the first time she scared the crap out of the Logan: good times.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"So what's in the bags?" Camille inquired, staring at the bags curiously.

"You'll see," Mercedes grinned, patting the bags affectionately. "Girls, today we get our revenge."

* * *

Shivering from the cold and the numbness in all parts of his body, James glared through the windows of the diner at his friend who shrugged helplessly at him while cleaning off a table. After two hours of standing in the cold in a t-shirt and sign spinning for the diner that had given them less-than-minimum-wage paying jobs, James was sure of two things. One, he would never be pretty again once this was over. And two, the waitress that they had met earlier who had offered them the jobs just wanted to see him in pain and was thoroughly enjoying this.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Kendall had been scrubbing a table for ten minutes since the owner said that she wanted it spotless or else he was fired. His hand was ready to die and fall off after all the cleaning he had done, which was more than he had ever cleaned before.

Inside the kitchen, Carlos was no longer working to get money to get them to New York City. After breaking several dishes that he was supposed to be washing, he had been forced to scrub the floor and earn enough money to pay off the money he now owed the restaurant for the dishes.

In other words, their cause was absolutely helpless and the boys were beginning to catch on to that fact.

An hour later, they regrouped during their break. Kendall massaged his right hand as he sighed deeply, "This is going nowhere."

Wrapping himself tighter in the jackets that he had stolen off the coat rack, James glared icily at the blonde. His teeth chattered as he snapped, "Nice plan, dude. How much money do we have now?"

Carlos winced as Kendall began to count out the money out loud, knowing that his mishap in the kitchen had deducted much of their hard works' pay. "Ten dollars. Seriously, how did we only get dollars?" Kendall demanded; his eyes and James's eyes were staring at Carlos who shrunk in his seat.

"Sorry?" He tried sheepishly.

James pulled down the three thick scarves from covering his mouth in order for him to speak. "Now what are we going to do?" Not a second after he had finished had he pulled up the scarves. It was highly unusual for James to even think about covering his pretty face but tough times call for tough measures. He had thought that he had escaped the cold when he and his friends had gone to L.A. But, no, they were back here in the cold. And to make everything worse, it was colder here than it had been in Minnesota.

Suddenly sitting up, Carlos's eyes brightened. "I have an idea!"

"Is it legal?" Kendall inquired tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his left hand –the one that actually still functioned the way that he wanted it too.

"No," Carlos confessed, leaning back again.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kendall pondered what would happen if they did do something illegal. Was it worth it if they ended up getting in trouble but preventing Logan from doing something that he would regret? What if they got caught before getting to Logan?

No, it wasn't worth it…

"Whatcha ya got?" The blonde asked after a sigh, staring at Carlos with seriousness in his eyes. He regretted every single word of that sentence after he said it.

"Seriously?" Carlos jumped up in his seat, excited. After receiving the affirming nod from Kendall and the incredulous stare from James, he began telling his plan. "Okay, so we need to somehow get to New York, right? There's no way we can take a boat back to mainland America since we don't have that kind of money, so I'm thinking we cross into Canada then we cross back into Minnesota, get money from our parents, and take the first flight to New York!" He grinned toothily at his two friends, feeling proud of his plan.

"Don't we need passports to cross the border?" James inquired.

Carlos shrugged, "I told you it's not going to be legal."

"That's a great plan and all, but how are we going to travel through Alaska and Canada and Minnesota?" Kendall doubted that his plan could ever work.

"Well," Carlos gave them another grin, though this time a little uncomfortable. "That's the other illegal part of the plan."

* * *

Mercedes spun around, admiring how she looked in her new blue dress in the mirror. "Perfect." She smiled, her lips perfectly colored with a pale pink lipstick. Picking up her matching blue bag from the chair it was laying on, she turned to inspect her friends who were all getting ready for their lunch date with Vanessa and Logan.

Surprised that Camille was the only one left in the room, Mercedes frowned, "Where are the others?"

"You were taking too long," Camille shrugged, her arms crossed. "They went out to the limo." With that said, the brunette threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out the hotel room.

As she followed her friend out the room, Mercedes observed how the brunette looked in her maroon colored dress. Camille had put her hair up in a messy bun with some long strands of dark brown, curly hair falling onto her shoulders. That along with the simple makeup she had put on made her look gorgeous. Smirking maliciously, Mercedes thought about how Logan would literally die when he saw how beautiful his ex looked.

Slipping into the limo after Camille, Mercedes settled down into the leather seat while telling the driver where to go. Then turning back to her friends, she asked, "You guys have everything, right?"

Nodding, the four girls patted their bags with devilish smirks on their lips.

"Good, let the fun begin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and remember never do something illegal, it's not worth it!**

** :) **


	5. Revenge has Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**Okay, so i don't have enough time to list out who reviewed, but to everyone that did, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to review on this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revenge has Begun

_"Weddings are just another way to show off one's money." -Mercedes_

"No way," James murmured in disbelieve, "I can't believe we're doing this."

Kendall shushed him as he pushed James's head down in order for them to become completely hidden behind a large pile of snow that gathered in the parking lot of the diner. They watched in silence as Carlos walked over to one of the few cars in the parking lot like everything was normal. Looking all around him tactfully, Carlos took out a pin and began to fiddle with the door's lock.

"This is never going to work," James hissed. As if to prove him wrong, Carlos popped the door of the car open and James's jaw dropped open in surprise. Carlos entered the car but emerged five minutes later giving his two friends a thumbs up.

Kendall let out the breath he was holding. He couldn't believe that he had just let Carlos break into and hotwire a car. Then again, he wondered where Carlos learned how to hotwire cars. Jogging over to the car, James jumped into the back while Kendall hesitated to take his seat in the passenger seat.

He sighed, "Guys, I feel wrong for doing this."

James raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, it's too late now! Get in before we get caught!"

"Wait a minute," Kendall shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out a small card and a pen. He began to scribble something onto the back of the card.

"What's that?" Carlos inquired, his hands on the steering wheel and ready to drive away.

"Kelly's business card. After all this, I think the owner of this car would want his car back," Kendall replied before running into the diner. James and Carlos watched through the half covered in snow windows as Kendall approached the waitress, mumbled something to her, and then handed her the card. He bolted out the diner and to the car. Jumping into the shotgun seat, he struggled with the seatbelt while yelling, "Drive, Carlos, DRIVE!"

* * *

_In New York:_

The five girls had just entered the restaurant and were directed to the table where Vanessa was waiting while texting someone on her cell. She was alone and for a moment, Mercedes felt her heart drop. If Logan wasn't going to come then they couldn't get their planned revenge.

When Vanessa noticed Mercedes and her friends approaching her table, she jumped up and literally bounced over to them. She hugged Mercedes while the latter introduced the other girls. As Mercedes ended with Stella, Vanessa smiled brightly at the blonde fashionista before pulling Mercedes aside. "What is she doing here?"

Mercedes smirked brilliantly, setting her plan into motion, "Stella really wanted to help you at your wedding. She's so happy for you! And how could you resist the chance to rub in the catch you got in her face?"

Vanessa thought about that for a moment before smirking devilishly. "You know, you're right. Plus, she does have great fashion sense. It'll be a great help while looking for the perfect wedding dress." She was about to go back to the table when Mercedes grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Where's your fiancé?"

"Oh, he had some stuff to do, he'll be here soon."

"Perfect," Mercedes mumbled softly under her breath, an evil smirk on her lips. "Oh, and Vanessa, you're lipstick has smudged a little and our hair is sticking up at the side a little. You better go fix it before he comes."

Gasping, Vanessa hurriedly thanked her before rushing off to the bathroom. The plan going perfectly, Mercedes rushed back to the table and called over one of the waiters. "There's three hundred dollars in it for you if do what I want you too without letting the blonde that was sitting here before or the black haired guy who will be arriving soon, or anyone else for that matter, find out."

The waiter smirked, "What do you need me to do, Miss?"

The girls dug into their purses and pulled out all kinds of assorted items and gave the man detailed instructions of what to do. Minutes later, the waiter disappeared just as Vanessa reappeared and flashed them all a big smile.

* * *

Logan Mitchell arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes later than he was supposed to since his father had suddenly called a last minute meeting where he told Logan to really _sell_ the engagement. Disgusted that this was all just a deal to his father, Logan allowed the host to lead him to his fiancé's table. He felt uncomfortable but he got a little comfort as he had been allowed to wear what he wanted to wear. It told him that he was still Logan, no matter what his dad was making him do. But all comfort was immediately erased as he saw who was sitting and chatting with Vanessa: the girl who had been his girlfriend for a little less than an hour, the girl who had been dating Kendall for some time now, the girl who it was obvious had a crush on Carlos, some girl he didn't know, and worse of all, his girlfriend. Scratch that, his ex-girlfriend.

Making everything even worse, Camille looked absolutely stunning in her maroon dress that complemented her pale skin and with her chocolate colored hair pulled up but just allowing a couple strands to fall down on her shoulders. He noticed her pale colored lips and how they were curled into a seemingly innocent smile but he knew better that there was a devious smirk under the sweet smile.

"Um, hi," Logan murmured as he awkwardly smiled at the girls.

"Logie!" Vanessa squealed as she jumped up and hugged Logan. Camille choked on the water she was drinking. Logie? That was _her _nickname for him. Okay, so Kendall did use it, but it was okay for him since he was Logan's best friend.

Forcing herself to not attack Vanessa for touching her man, Camille kept telling herself that he no longer was her boyfriend but rather the enemy. But that didn't stop her from thinking about how good he looked in his black jacket over his white dress-shirt and complementing light blue tie. And how his hair was perfectly styled, but still looked natural since he didn't use many hair products on it. Slapping herself softly to get these thoughts out of her head, she needed to focus on the plan. There was no way she could forgive him after what he did.

"Logan, it's so good to see you again," Mercedes smiled brightly at the black haired boy who she could tell had a little fear in his brown eyes.

"I'm sure it is," Logan mumbled under his breath before replying with a forced smile, "It's good to see you, too, Mercedes."

"You know each other?" Vanessa inquired, confused as she looked between her best friend and her fiancé.

"Yes, we've met briefly. He's in one of my daddy's bands," Mercedes explained. As Vanessa turned around and squealed about how awesome it was that they knew each other, Mercedes shot Logan a warning look as if to tell him not to say anything about how he really knew her and the rest of the girls there minus Stella. "He has also met Jo, Stephanie, and Camille before. We're all acquaintances, right, Logan?"

Logan didn't know what Mercedes was planning but decided that he would go along with it for now. "Yes, just acquaintances. But I haven't had the pleasure to meet the fifth lovely lady in your bridesmaid group." He flashed Stella a charming smile.

Vanessa made a small face of disgust when Logan wasn't looking as she introduced the blonde, "This is Stella. She's an old friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Stella," Logan took her hand and placed a small kiss on it, courteously. Mercedes forced herself not to roll her eyes as she wondered what Logan was playing at, acting like a gentleman. Who was he trying to fool? Okay, Mercedes had to admit that he was always sweet and did always act chivalrous.

"Likewise," Stella nodded her greeting, wondering how such a sweet boy like the one in front of her deserved the kind of revenge that they were brewing. She also wondered why he liked Vanessa; they were nothing alike and there was no way that were they compatible.

After everyone had taken their seats, the waiter arrived again and asked what they would like to drink. Minutes later, he reappeared with their drinks while giving a secret wink at Mercedes when no one else was looking.

"So, have you started the wedding plans yet?"Jo inquired, trying to make conversation and distract herself from watching Logan's reactions.

Vanessa began to gush on about what she was thinking for the wedding while Logan took a sip of his water. The girls bit back grins as they saw his eyes dilate before quickly putting down the glass back down.

His tongue still tasting the salty water, Logan knew that it had begun. Revenge had begun. He wondered what else he was going to be tortured with today.

The waiter returned with a tray full of hot soup. Unfortunately, he slipped a little just as he reached the table and the soup bowls came pouring down onto Logan. He bit his lip hard to avoid screaming in pain. As his lip began to bleed slightly from the bite, he flashed the girls a smile to say he was fine before excusing himself to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Camille swallowed hard as she watched Logan contain his pain and try to walk normally but as fast as he could to the bathroom. She knew that she had agreed with the plan this morning but now seeing it put in action, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the black haired boy. She was wondering if they were being just a little too cruel when Logan returned, his clothes all dirty from the soup but he was smiling, a fake smile Camille could tell.

"Are you alright, honey?" Vanessa inquired, worried as Logan sat back down next to her.

"I'm fine," Logan waved it off. He would bet his life on it that what just happened wasn't an accident and he now knew that the girls weren't just playing around, they meant war.

Cautiously he ate a spoon of his soup after the waiter had brought a fresh round of bowls. He immediately sensed the overload of ginger in it that made him want to gag. If there was one thing that Logan hated eating extremes of it was ginger. But he didn't know how they found out about his little pet peeve. No, he knew, he had told Camille that once when they're talking about things that they couldn't stand to eat.

'_I guess she really does hate me now,' _Logan thought as he forced the horrible tasting soup down his throat. He knew that that was what he wanted but it still hurt. He still loved her, but he didn't fight to stay with her so now he must suffer.

…..

Although he still he didn't have his license, Carlos was driving the car through the snowy roads of Canada while Kendall attempted to keep himself awake by flipping through all the radio channels, trying to find something decent to listen to. Meanwhile, James was fast asleep in the backseat. They had amazingly gotten past the border between Alaska and Canada in a short period of time. Apparently, the little diner that was in the middle of nowhere was very close to the border.

Luckily, Kendall had found a map of Canada in the dashboard. Every now and then, the blonde would yell out directions to Carlos to make sure they went the right way. Seeing as the next few hours would be just driving straight, Kendall decided to let himself doze of a little as he took his hand away from the radio. Just as he shut his eyes, Carlos murmured, "Uh oh."

Kendall's eyes bolted open as he glared at Carlos, "What do you mean 'uh oh'? I don't like the sound of that 'uh oh'!"

"We're kind of low on gas."

"How low?"

He got his answer once the car suddenly came to stop. Waking up after falling over onto the ground, James rubbed his eyes groggily, "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that we were low on gas?" Kendall demanded, angrily. The two boys in the front completely ignored James who just sat back and started to think that everything they had done up until now had all been done for nothing.

"Don't yell at me! I'm sorry!"

"Now what do we do?" James inquired softly, not wanting to upset the blonde anymore than he already was.

Kendall sighed, calming down. "Give up."

James suddenly sat up and grabbed Kendall's shirt by the collar. "Now you want to give up? After everything we've done so far: hotwiring a car, stealing a car, going on a road trip through Alaska and Canada, and crossing over the border illegally, you now want to give up?"

"There's nothing else we – "

"We're not giving up after all we've been through! Logan needs us right now to talk some sense into his thick head! We're going to find a way like we always have. After all, we are Big Time Rush," James let go of the boy and gave him a reassuring smile.

Carlos began to clap enthusiastically. Suddenly getting an idea, Carlos jumped out of the car and went into the trunk. He reappeared in the driver's seat, waving a large container in Kendall's face. "I'm going to go find us some gas somehow!"

Getting out of the car, James turned to Kendall, "Watch the car; I'll go with him so he doesn't get lost."

As he watched the two boys trudge off in the snow, Kendall smiled; he really did have great friends who looked out for each other. He couldn't believe that at one point in their journey he had doubted that Carlos and James would come through for Logan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review. **


	6. Caught and Arrested

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Again, i'm in a rush to post this so, everyone: thanks for your reviews, i really love them all! And don't forget to review this!**

**Oh and to clear up any confusion, Griffin sent the BTR to Alaska so they would mess up Logan's wedding!**

**EnJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Caught and Arrested

_"Weddings are between two experienced people who actually love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, not between two TEENS!" -_Kendall, the voice of reason for Big Time Rush when Logan is not there

The rest of lunch had gone by with many surprises for Logan. He had faced everything from boiling soup spilled on him to too much pepper on his salad that gotten into his throat and made him cough for several minutes. He was also pretty sure that the five girls were behind the super spicy entrée that he forced himself to eat. But that was the least of it, the girls had planned so much that Logan was thrilled when desert came, signaling the near end of the meal.

Logan was on edge as he watched the waiter pour him a cup of green tea, afraid that the hot liquid might accidently spill on him. Fortunately for him, the waiter was careful this time. He sipped the hot liquid but eyes widened again as he tasted a slight bitter taste. It was like the taste one would get if one ate a bitter almond. Piecing everything together, Logan suspected two things: they had either put cyanide in his tea or they had ground up bitter almonds and put that in his tea. He knew that they wouldn't go as far as poisoning him, but the thought that they would hate him that much scared him.

As he took a bite of his cheesecake, which tasted horrible, Logan snuck a look at Camille who was chasing a blueberry with her fork on her plate. She looked uneasy and slightly upset. When she looked up, her surprised chocolate colored eyes met his before he quickly focused his attention back on the probably spoiled cheesecake.

Camille watched as Logan swiftly withdrew his glance and wondered what it was that she saw in his eyes during the five seconds that their eyes met. It seemed like there was sorrow, sadness, and something else in his eyes: Regret.

Stabbing the blueberry and popping it into her mouth, Camille wondered what he was regretting. Was he regretting the marriage already? Or did he regret breaking up with her? Secretly, the brunette wished that it was both and that he would come to his senses and beg for her forgiveness and for her to take him back. But she knew that the chance of that happening, especially after everything she and her friends had put him through today, was less than zero. She knew that Logan knew about the small pranks; he was too smart to not be able to piece it at all together.

What was bothering Camille was why didn't he stop them and say something?

The brown haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts as Vanessa mumbled something to Logan before reaching over and taking his tea cup. Camille held her breath; this wasn't going to go well. Before Logan to stop her, the blonde had already sipped the tea and sputtered it out moments later.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa squealed, appalled as she stared down at the cup. She stood up abruptly while Logan tried to pull her down.

"Vanessa, sit down, it's alright!" Logan repeated several times. Camille guessed that he didn't want to cause an embarrassing scene.

Logan couldn't believe it, Vanessa was about to destroy everything that he had been trying to do that afternoon. He hadn't taken everything the five girls had thrown at him and not said anything about it just for Vanessa to ruin it all and get Camille caught! His attempts to quiet down the blonde were ruined when she began to yell at the waiter.

"You tried to poison us!" She shrieked, turning several heads. Logan had to admit he was surprised that such a soft spoken girl could yell so loud.

"Is there a problem here?" A man, apparently the manager of the restaurant, inquired as he approached their table.

"Yes, there's poison in here!" Vanessa literally screamed in the man's face.

Feeling he should stop her rampage, Logan leaped up and put his hands on Vanessa's shoulder, "Calm down, dear. It's going to be okay. We'll just talk to the waiter and we'll see that no one tried to poison you."

"How can you be so calm?" Vanessa demanded, rapidly turning her head, whipping Logan in the face with her hair. "It was you that they tried to poison! We have to find out who it was who did this!"

Logan sputtered out her hair as he repeated again, "its fine. Lots of people hate me; I'm used to it by now." His comment hit Camille hard, what did he mean by that? She began to speculate about who would hate the sweet, kind Logan. Well, she did right now, but was besides the point. The brunette suddenly realized how little she knew about Logan's past.

The waiter came running out of the kitchen, pale like a sheet of paper. "I swear I didn't do anything! It was them who told me to put the powder in your drink!" Logan didn't need to follow his finger to know who he meant.

Vanessa looked at her bridesmaids who had put on appalled faces. "Impossible! They would never do something like that!"

"I swear they told me to!" The waiter said again, glaring at Mercedes and her friends. Just then the security of restaurant approached the group.

"We'll have to take them to the police station," one of the officers informed them, regretfully.

Mercedes jumped up, her mind racing for something to get them out of this. Her eyes moved from face to face of each of her friends, each looked more terrified and repentant than the last. "We didn't-"

Logan cut her off, "There's no way that these girls did this. We know them, they would never even think about doing something like that." Mercedes gaped at the black haired boy in confusion. Meanwhile, his words really slapped Camille in the face; she _had _thought about actually killing him. But she was hurt then, she never really would injure him badly. Sure, they did some little pranks on him, but nothing that was out of line, right?

"We have a witness," one of the officers replied, "It's procedure, we'll take them in and you can bail them out." He motioned for the girls to follow him. The five girls slowly stood up and followed him out with Camille bringing up the rear of the line. As Vanessa was busy arguing with the manager, Logan grabbed Camille's thin wrist and pulled her back a little.

Her face was mixture of fear and surprise as she stared up into Logan's reassuring smile. Logan hated to see her like, she looked so vulnerable. He wanted to pull her into a tight hug and tell her that he wanted to protect her and that he would even if it killed him. Instead, he whispered, "I'll bail you out, don't worry."

Camille nodded slowly, swallowing this all in. He let go of her hand and watched her catch up with the others. The brunette pushed away the desire she had for Logan to hold her and protect her as she tried to figure out why he was still being so nice to her.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking through a seemingly endless road of snow, Carlos and James were pleasantly surprised and absolutely full of joy when they spotted a randomly placed mini mart with a parking lot full of cars. As they rushed into the store to be welcomed with warmth, James frowned when he realized that there was really nowhere for them to get gas. They would probably have to walk some more until they found a gas station.

"Come on, Carlos, we have to keep going. No gas here," James allowed himself a couple more moments of warmth before heading for the door. Carlos grabbed the taller boy's shoulder to stop him from walking away. Turning around to face Carlos's devilish grin, the brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"There are gallons of gas here!" Carlos was grinning from cheek to cheek.

James looked at Carlos for a moment before crossing his arms and looking the black haired boy in the eyes, "You do realize that human gas can't fuel a car?"

Rolling his eyes, Carlos took off his helmet just to shove it back down on his head. "I'm not stupid! Besides I have a plan."

"Yeah, like how your last plan went so great," it was James's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hey, I got us this far haven't I? Watch me take you all the way to Minnesota!" Carlos gave his friend a short glare before waltzing out the store.

James sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't like what Carlos was about to do. He decided he would go buy some stuff for them to eat since they hadn't eaten in a while and James was sure the other two were just as hungry as he was.

After about ten minutes of searching the store for cheap, easy to eat foods, James went to the check out and bought everything with the small amount of money that he had found in his wallet. Taking the plastic bags, James exited the mini-mart and headed to wear he saw Carlos kneeling down by a car with a tube in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Suddenly startled, Carlos fell backwards. He glared up at James's smirking face, "Don't ever do that again." He sat up and picked the tube, which had fallen out of his hand, up. Jumping up, he waved the full container of gas in the taller boy's face.

James's eye widened, "But how?"

Carlos was grinning, "You don't want to know."

"So what do we do know?" James inquired, deciding that he really didn't want to know.

"We run before we get caught!" The black haired boy took off running in the direction that they had came. After a moment to catch up with everything that just happened, James followed him at top speed, careful not to spill the contents of the plastic grocery bags while he ran.

* * *

"You know, I've taken so many photos before but never a mug shot," Stephanie commented as she walked into the cell that the other four girls were in, the officers apparently were finished taking her pictures for the file they were creating. Mercedes, who was pacing back and forth in the small cell, lifted her head and glared at the dark haired girl.

"What are we going to do?" Stella inquired from where she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Don't worry, my dad will bail us out," Mercedes replied, her voice full of faith but her heart sinking with every minute that she was stuck in jail.

"Ladies, you each have one phone call," a short, pudgy man handed Mercedes a cordless phone through the bars. He had an annoyed look on his face as he watched Mercedes run up to the bars.

Without so much as a thought, the blonde grabbed the phone and hurriedly punched in the numbers to her father's cell. "Hello, daddy?...Well, you see that's a long story….I'm in jail….what? No! You have to! Dad-" She was cut off as her dad hung up. Sighing deeply, she turned to the rest of the girls, "He's not coming to bail us out. He wants to teach me a lesson and he also doesn't want us to mess with the wedding anymore."

"Wait, how does he know what we were doing?" Jo inquired as she stood up and took the phone for her call.

Mercedes shrugged, "He knows everything. He has spies working for him to tell him exactly what I do when I do it."

"And you're okay with that?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my spies watch his spies; it's simpler than it sounds."

"Although this is very interesting," the officer spoke up, breaking their conversation. "Make your calls so I can leave. My shift is over in two minutes."

"No need to get testy," Stella murmured under her breath as she watched Jo dial her number.

"Hello?" Jo tried, hoping that the person she called would pick up. "I'm so glad you picked up! You have to get here as soon as possible and bring money with you….Where am I? I'm in, er, jail. In New York…Just get here as fast as you can, okay?...I'll see you." Hanging up, she handed the phone back to the officer while Mercedes sighed in relief that someone was going to come get them out.

"Who's next?"

Stella jumped up and snatched the phone, "I have to call Joe and tell him where I am!" Dialing her boyfriend's number, the blonde put the phone up her ear and waited a couple of moments. However, no one picked up. Frowning, she turned off the phone and was about to dial again when the police man grabbed the phone. "What are you doing?"

"You only get one phone call," the police man stated with a shrug. "Hey, I don't make the rules around here."

"I hate you," Stella glared at the little man before stalking over to the back wall and taking a seat against it again.

The policeman, now extremely pissed, offered Camille and Stephanie the phone out of duty; when they refused the phone, he waltzed away from the five girls, leaving them to soak in the environment and the fears they had.

Camille personally felt no need to call anyone since Logan had already promised to get them out of jail as soon as he could. She really hated him right now for just leaving her but she knew she could trust him when he looked dead straight in her eyes and told her something. Logan would get them out. The only thing that would stop him would be if he got really, really sick and got sent to a hospital. And Logan rarely ever went to the hospital since he usually cured himself by himself so that situation was near impossible.

"A friend of yours called and wanted me to give you a message," a nice looking policewoman smiled at them before handing a confused Mercedes a small post-it.

"Vanessa says she sorry she can't help us right now, but Logan's in the hospital!" Mercedes read the note, her voice rising in tone towards the end.

Camille's eyes widened in surprise, guilt and worry took over body. Had they sent Logan to the hospital? Was he going to be okay? She buried her face in her hands to hide the hot tears that were forming in her eyes.

* * *

Kendall watched with a worried expression on his face as he watched Carlos and James get into the car after they had filled it up with gas. "Guys," he spoke, his voice weak and soft. "Jo's in jail."

"What!" James and Carlos's happy expressions immediately dropped. "Why?"

"I don't know," Kendall confessed. "We have to get to New York quick."

"Okay, full speed ahead then!" Carlos announced as he started the car. "To free Jo from jail and to stop that wedding!"


	7. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**First, i want to thank: greenandred124, Zeppo104, bballgirl22, ice dimanond, Keytapper, and Royal Blue Eyes for reviewing. **

**Second, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Back Home

"_Marriage is when you sell your soul to the devil…and her family!" –_Carlos (insert slamming of helmet on his head here)

It had taken five days, a stolen car, and gallons of stolen gas but Kendall, James, and Carlos had eventually reached the border between Canada and Minnesota. It came as a surprise to both Kendall and James, and even Carlos himself that Carlos's plan had worked. However, during the whole trip, Kendall had been uneasy as he thought about his innocent girlfriend in jail. He wondered how they, who stole a car, were still safe but she was in jail. What the hell did she do?

Carlos turned off the car after they entered a forested area that was located on the border as to not make any noise and attract the authorities. The three boys got out of the car and began pushing it across the border and through the rocky terrain.

"At least we're getting a work out from this," James attempted to make a joke as he huffed and pushed harder.

"Just shut up," Kendall hissed, lost in his thoughts.

After about thirty minutes of pushing the car, the boys stopped pushing and quickly got into the car. Suddenly, they heard a barking noise. Carlos quickly started the car and drove off out of the gravel and onto the asphalt road.

As they drove off, Kendall turned around to see officers and their dogs in the distance. "Oh, god."

"Boys, welcome home!" Carlos grinned as he saw a 'Welcome to Minnesota' sign on the side of the road.

* * *

Camille was a wreck after having spent more than five days in the small jail cell waiting for Jo's boyfriend to come bail them out. Her hair was messy and uncombed. Her dress was dirty and wrinkled. Her makeup was all smudged after all the crying she had done in the last two days. The last thing she wanted was for Logan to see her like this. It was funny; she had told herself that she wouldn't cry because of him ever again. But instead she had cried for him because she was worried that he really was hurt.

The other girls tried to convince her that they didn't do anything to hurt him that badly and that he probably was faking it in order to distract Vanessa from bailing them out so that they would stay in jail and away from him. They all knew that Logan wasn't stupid and a plan like that would have been easy and simple for him to come up with and conduct. Anyways, from what they knew about Logan, he was a generally healthy boy.

But Camille refused to believe that Logan would want them in jail on purpose. After all, he had stood up for them back in the restaurant even though he knew they were actually guilty.

As Camille moped about how Logan got sent to the hospital for something they probably did, Stella and Mercedes were quietly whispering in the corner about Vanessa. They had both agreed that although Vanessa always said that she was secure, she really was insecure. They also decided that they could use that to their own advantage and play on it.

Mercedes told Stella about the look that Vanessa made when Logan was being polite and courteous to Stella when they first met and the girls immediately decided that they would make Vanessa jealous in order to not only get revenge for Camille, but also to get revenge for Stella for Vanessa being so mean to her before.

"So you want me to flirt with Logan but at the same time not flirt with him?" Stella inquired to make sure she got it right.

Mercedes nodded, "All you have to do is a sweet smile or a small wave, or whatever. It's Logan's natural sweetness and kindness that will make Vanessa jealous. It'll be like déjà vu for her and she'll be terrified that you'll steal her man from her again. And you need to make sure that he pays a lot of attention to you when we get together as a group again."

"If we ever get together again," Stephanie broke in, having been listening to the whole conversation as she attempted to take a nap. Giving up on falling asleep, she sat up, "If you haven't noticed, we're kind of stuck here."

"Don't worry," Mercedes waved her comment off, "Kendall's coming to bail us out. We'll be out of here in no time."

"Back to our plan," Stella turned them back on track. "How do I make Logan notice me more?"

"Be creative. Stub your toe on a table, pretend to fall, something like that!" Mercedes looked slightly exasperated but that was just what the stress of being in jail was doing to her.

"So I hurt myself to hurt Vanessa?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"That's the plan."

"Joy."

* * *

The next night, Carlos was thrilled as he drove into their hometown. He grinned widely as he recognized the police station that he father worked at. It was snowing like usual but that didn't upset his happy mood.

He stopped the car a little down the street from his house before checking the clock. It was one a.m. Not a good time to go through the front door. Carlos smirked as he knew what that meant: going through the window!

Carlos began to shake the sleeping boy next to him who awoke with a jolt. "I wasn't sleeping!" Kendall yelled as he sat up hastily.

"And they call me the dumb one," Carlos murmured under his breath. "Dude, we're back home!"

"We are?" Kendall looked around at the dark street, immediately recognizing the road that he and his friends walked through so many times before to get to Carlos's house. He smiled softly in sweet memory, "I can't believe we're back."

"Guys, can we just go?" James inquired, he was getting grumpy because of the lack of sleep he had. "I need a nice warm bed to get my beauty sleep!" He kicked the door open and stumbled out; he had trouble keeping his balance at first as his feet had fallen asleep. Regaining his footing, James leaned into the passenger's seat once Kendall had rolled down the window, "I'm going to go to my house."

Kendall nodded, "See how much money you can get from your parents."

"Sure, I'll see you guys in the morning then," James shoved his hands, which were beginning to freeze, into his pockets before walking off down the street to his house which was only a couple houses down from Carlos's house. The light snow began to sprinkle down onto his chestnut colored hair and his bare arms as he stalked down the wet sidewalk.

The blonde watched his friend walk away before turning back to Carlos. "You better go too."

"Where are you going to go?" Carlos asked.

"I probably could get into my house," Kendall shrugged.

"Dude, your heaters off," the black haired boy stated like it was obvious. "You're staying at my place and that's final."

Smirking, Kendall decided that he wouldn't argue with the idea of sleeping in the nice, cozy guest bed of Carlos's house with the possibility of eating some of Mr. Garcia's homemade food. They got out of the car and approached the large tree that was located at the side of the house. Carlos went first as he scurried up the tree and expertly fiddled with the outside part of the lock. After pulling up the window, he grinned down at his friend and said just a little too loudly, "We're in!"

Kendall shushed his friend before climbing up the tree and into his friend's room. "Remember all the times we did this before because you lost your house key," he whispered as he stepped into the room. His heart nearly skipped a beat as his foot caused a creaking noise. Remembering that the Garcia house was very old and made a lot of noise, the blonde made his footsteps as soft as possible to avoid any noise.

Meanwhile, Carlos was busy digging through his drawer before pulling out a clean, blue, long-sleeved shirt and throwing it at Kendall. Then he pulled out one of his over sized t-shirts for himself before pushing the drawer back in. He tried to move towards the bathroom quietly but ended up making a giant thud when he tripped over a stack of books that were on the messy floor.

"Oh god, we're dead," Kendall's eyes widened as he hurriedly helped his friend up.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Mr. Garcia flashed his gun at them. He looked mad and ready to shoot any intruders.

"Papi, it's me Carlos!" Carlos stepped in front of Kendall so his father could get a better view of his son.

"Carlos?" Mr. Garcia's face totally changed as he recognized his son. Putting away his weapon, his face turned from pissed and ready to kill to pleasantly surprised and happy to see Carlos.

"Papi!" Carlos repeated before running to his dad and giving him a giant hug.

"What are you doing home? And how did you get in?" Mr. Garcia questioned, now confusion taking over his face.

"It's a long story," the black haired boy chuckled nervously, deciding to ignore the second question. "We're starved though. Is there anything to eat?"

"We?" It seemed like his dad just now noticed the taller, blonde boy in the back of the room who had a nervous smiles on his lips. His eyes brightened, "Kendall! It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Kendall offered a polite smile. "Sorry to intrude your home."

"Don't worry about it!" Mr. Garcia grinned, "Come on downstairs, I'll make you two something to eat while you tell me your story."

"Okay," Carlos agreed quickly. "We'll be down in a bit, we just need to change."

* * *

Reaching his house, James jammed the door bell with a frozen finger. He watched his breath form a small white cloud in the cold air as he waited for someone to open the door. Although it was one in the morning, James knew that his older sister would probably be up pulling an all-nighter. He smirked evilly at the thought of her being freaked out at the sound of the bell, probably thinking that some creeper was at the door.

Thinking about his sister, James suddenly realized that he really was back. Back to the place that he tried to get out of so many times before. He began to grasp the fact that he truly did love his hometown, and that although it was no L.A., it was home.

The door was thrown open to reveal a brown haired, seventeen year old girl, who looked scared as hell, holding a baseball bat. "Who are you and what do you want?"

James rolled his eyes as he noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses so she probably couldn't see well, "Ashley, chill, it's me, James."

"James?" Ashley brought the baseball bat down and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," the brunette boy replied annoyed. "Now, let me in! It's freezing out here and this cold is ruining my skin!"

Shaking her head while mumbling under breath about how he hadn't changed at all, Ashley stepped to the side and allowed for James to push past her and into the warmth of his home.

"Home, sweet home," James smiled warmly as he slumped down onto the soft couch.

"I thought you hated Minnesota," Ashley crossed her arms as she sat down across from her brother. Her 'dorky', as James called them, glasses were on and she could see her brother clearly.

"It's weird," James spoke after thinking for a moment. His voice was calm and soft. It was the voice he used only when he was being solemn or when he was being serious. In this case, his sister assumed that it was both cases. "After coming back into this town and sitting here like I always used to, it makes me want to never leave."

Sensing the need to change the subject, Ashley gave her brother a warm, teasing, 'sister' smile, "So how are the boys?"

"Get ready for this," James sighed deeply as he thought of his best friends and what they were going through at the moment. "Logan's getting married, and Carlos, Kendall, and I stole a car."

"What?"

"Carlos, Kendall, and I stole a car."

"Not that!"

"Logan's getting married?" James raised an eyebrow, wasn't she at least a little surprised to hear that they stolen a car?

"WHAT!" Ashley was truly shocked. "Who's the girl? When's the wedding? Where's my invitation? That little ungrateful brat, not inviting me! And after I tutored him in math!"

James cut in, "You helped Carlos in math. Remember, Logan helped _you _in Pre-calculus."

"Whatever," Ashley completely ignored her brother's last words. "Tell me everything!"

"Fine," the brown haired boy rolled his eyes yet again, "but first you need to know that we're going to stop that wedding!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Long Story Short

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**First, thanks to SydneyAmanda, DiamondsInTheRough01, bballgirl22, Royal Blue Eyes, Zeppo104, smiles1fun, ice dimanond, and keytapper for the reviews!**

**DiamondsInTheRough01: Logan needes to get over Camille cause he can't be with her anymore cause he's getting married to Vanessa. :)**

**ice dimanond: Thanks for the info! i can't wait until the movie!**

**Second: does anyone know what the last two episodes of season 1 are going to be?**

**Third, enjoy and review!**

**Fourth, warning: lots of potty words in this chapter :) jk, it's not that bad. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Long Story Short

"_Marriage is between two non pretty people who don't have a chance with pretty people so they're stuck with each other." –_James (insert smack by Kendall here)

Warmly dressed in a thick black jacket and a gray sweater but still looking good, James waved a last goodbye to his parents before shutting the door of his house and jogging over to where his sister was waiting with her car. Ashley was leaning against her red Toyota Matrix as she chatted happily with Kendall and Carlos.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here and to New York," James gave his friends a giant smirk.

"Do you have everything?" Ashley inquired, looking straight at her brother.

The brunette nodded as he patted the backpack that was slung over his shoulder before getting into the shotgun seat of his sister's car. "Hey!" Carlos frowned, "I wanted to run shotgun!"

"It's my sister's car, so deal with it," James stuck his tongue out at his friend. They all seemed to be in a better mood after they had a nice night's sleep in beds that they were actually used to and after a nice belly full of warm food.

"It doesn't matter who sits shotgun," Kendall chuckled as he got into the car and Carlos took the seat next to him. "Ashley, can you drive us to my house?"

"Sure," she replied as she turned on her car. Fifteen minutes later, they were parked outside the empty Knight house. It wasn't technically empty as it was still full of Kendall' s family's belongings and furniture. But no one had been in it for months now.

"Give me a couple of minutes. Don't go anywhere," Kendall ordered as he scrambled out of the car.

"Where would we go!" the other three rolled their eyes.

"Good point," the blonde shrugged before he ran to the side of the house. He appeared back by the car twenty minutes later with a frown. "With the money I had saved and the money I found in Katie's room, we're still short."

James swallowed hard, beginning to think that they had done so much for nothing. "What's the plan?"

Kendall smirked sneakily as an idea popped into his head. "We break into another house."

Sighing, Ashley turned to looked the blonde in the eyes, "Putting aside the fact that you stole a car and gas, you broke into Carlos's home and his dad nearly shot you. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

The blonde began to laugh, "Oh, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley." He was shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his lips. "How long have you known me?"

"About eight years," she confessed, not seeing where her brother's friend was going with this.

"And in those eight years, have I ever learned a lesson?" Kendall went on; now both Carlos and James were catching on and smirking.

Reluctantly, Ashley murmured a soft 'no' just before Kendall and the other two boys began to plan out the next big part of their 'Get to New York to Get to Logan' plan –they were half asleep when they came up with the name so it was still a work in progress name. Everything being talked out, James and Carlos jumped out of the car and followed Kendall across the street and to the house opposite of his. With some expert tree climbing and breaking in skills, the three boys were in and out of the room within ten minutes. After successfully getting into the house and then out, the three boys ran back to the car.

"What did you do?" Ashley inquired, not sure that she really wanted to know. She was sure that she was getting a headache from all the drama that she had been put through for the last eight hours.

"We kind of broke into Logan's house," Kendall began sheepishly as he put on his seatbelt.

"And kind of took his college fund money," Carlos finished with a nervous grin.

"You did what?" She was shocked that her brother and his friends did something so stupid. "You idiots, Logan has been saving up that money since he was eight but you know that better than I do!"

"Relax," Kendall tried to justify what they just did, "it's not like Logan won't get a scholarship anyways!"

"Plus, it's the least he can give after the hell he has put us through!" James defended, "Now, drive, woman! Drive! To the airport!" Ashley hit him hard upside the head before starting the car again.

* * *

"Thanks again for the money, sis."

"No problem. I owe Logan for helping me with my AP exams last year and for all that tutoring. And if the wedding does end up happening then tell Logan that he better send my invitation before I personally go get it from him," Ashley gave her brother a tight hug. "Be safe, kay?"

"Alright," James smiled warmly at her as they released.

"And you two," the brown haired girl turned to Kendall and Carlos who immediately snapped to attention. "Stay out of trouble."

"You're telling us to stay out of trouble?" Kendall scoffed playfully, crossing his arms and giving the girl a look.

Ashley laughed lightly before giving the two boys each a hug, "I know. But I have a clear conscience now that I at least told you not to. What you two do is up to you, and I sense that a lot more trouble is coming."

The three boys looked at each other before smirking, "Hell yeah." They were about to walk off to their bus (they were forced into taking the bus to New York since halfway to the airport they realized that none of them had their passports on them) when Ashley suddenly remembered something.

"Did you tell Carlos's dad about the car you stole?"

The boys stopped dead in their tracks before turning around with awkward expressions on their faces, "We didn't tell him all the details."

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired, this time it was her turn to cross her arms.

"Oh look the bus is leaving!" James stuttered out nervously before dragging the two boys away and onto the bus.

* * *

It had taken a long time and a lot of stolen things but James, Kendall, and Carlos had finally made it to New York. Their first line of business was to jet Jo out of jail so from the bus station they headed to the police station where Jo was.

Kendall used the remaining money to bail out his girlfriend and her friends. Luckily, Logan's savings was enough to cover all five girls. While Kendall paid the bail, James and Carlos sat in the waiting room, trying to guess who else was with Jo. So far they had guessed that it most definitely would be Camille and maybe Stephanie. After that, they drew a blank.

When he was done, Kendall grabbed the two boys and they followed a grumpy police officer, who kept mumbling something about the police station being swarmed with annoying teens under his breath, to the cell where his girlfriend was in. After unlocking the cell door, the pudgy policeman left the boys and girls alone.

"Kendall!" Jo looked relieved as she ran to Kendall and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I was so worried about you!" Kendall wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, relief flooding over him now that he knew that his girlfriend was okay.

Carlos walked into the cell and offered a hand to Stephanie who was sitting on the ground. Gladly accepting, she smiled at him, "Thanks for coming."

"I have to admit until ten minutes ago, I would never have guessed that you were here," the dark haired boy smirked a little before giving his friend a little hug. "It's a good thing that Logan had saved up so much money."

"What are you talking about?" Camille inquired, standing up from the hard bed.

"Long story short, we used Logan's college money to bail you guys out," Kendall summarized, still enveloping Jo in his arms.

The brown haired girl was silent as she thought about the ironic situation she was in. In the end, Logan held true to his promise, although he probably didn't know it, since it was his money that had bailed them out.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" James inquired as he made his way to the blonde haired heir.

Crossing her arms, Mercedes shrugged, "Long story short, we're Vanessa's bridesmaids. And this is Stella." The other blonde waved casually at the three boys.

"WHAT?" James, Carlos, and Kendall exclaimed, wide eyed. "Oh, hi, Stella. WHAT!"

"Vanessa is my 'best friend'," Mercedes explained using air quotes. "She wanted bridesmaids so I gathered the girls and we pulled a few pranks on the couple."

Kendall blinked as he digested what the blonde just said, "Wait a minute: you've seen Logan recently?"

The girls looked at each other uneasily before Stephanie piped up, "Yes."

"Where is he now?" James jumped into the conversation excitedly, thinking that they were finally going to see their best friend again.

"The hospital," Mercedes murmured a little too softly.

"Come again?" Carlos asked, not hearing what the blonde had said.

"The hospital," she repeated, louder this time.

Immediately letting go of his girlfriend, Kendall glared at her, furious, "What the hell did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Jo yelled, angry at the accusation.

"You said you pulled pranks on him. What did you do?" With every word, Kendall's volume was increasing.

"All we did was fake poison him and put wasabi in his food to make it super spicy and other things like that!" Mercedes butted into the couple's argument. "Nothing too serious!"

"What if that was real cyanide we used?" Stella was beginning to panic.

Jo rolled her eyes before snapping, "We ground up bitter almonds. That was the powder we gave to the waiter."

The three boys looked at each, fear and anger in all of their eyes. Pissed, Kendall gritted his teeth, "Logan is deathly allergic to wasabi. He could die!" He then turned to Camille who looked emotionally crushed. "He _told _you, Camille. I can't believe you let them do this!"

"I didn't know he would get hurt," Camille felt her feet give way before she sat back down on the bed. Her fingers gripped the thin covering of the bed as tears brimmed her brown eyes. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"You know, you all deserve to be in jail! Suffer for what you did to Logan!" James yelled as he pointed his finger accusingly at the girls. "SUFFER!" His comments earned him a hard slap from Mercedes. "HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Calm down, James," Kendall put his hand on the brunette's shoulder before turning back to the girls, "I'm calling Griffin and telling him what you did. You'll be shipped out of New York and back to L.A. before you know it!"

Mercedes glared at him, "You can't do that. We're not done with our revenge!"

"Not done? You put him in the hospital!"

"He deserved it."

"What the hell did he too you? Why do you hate him so much!"

"He broke Camille's heart!"

"There's something deeper going on here! Anyways, I would be nicer to him if I was you. You wouldn't be out right now if it wasn't for him!"

"He did defend us in the restaurant," Stephanie mumbled softly, feeling a little ashamed of what they were doing.

"He defended you?" James and Carlos blinked, confused.

"He probably didn't know it was us," Mercedes retorted even though she knew the opposite was true.

"Logan's not an idiot! I bet he knew from the second 'little prank' you pulled! He didn't want you to get in trouble yet you want to torture him more!" Kendall's face was bright red from his anger and all the yelling he was doing.

"Kendall, hear us out," Jo tried to get him to stop yelling.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" He turned his anger to his girlfriend. "I can't believe you did that! You know he's my best friend and yet you still went and got 'revenge'!"

"Well, Camille's my best friend! And he really hurt her!" Jo shouted, her blood boiling.

"I thought-" he wasn't allowed to finish as he was knocked out with a hit to the head by Mercedes's bag. Jo turned to see James and Carlos also lying on the floor.

"What's in that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, now come on we have to get out of here before they wake up," Mercedes motioned for the girls to follow her out of the prison cell.

"I don't want to hurt Logan anymore," Camille suddenly said; her face stained with tears.

"We won't hurt him anymore," Mercedes told her reassuringly before her eyes met with Stella and they shared the same idea.

"We're gonna stop that wedding," Stella smirked evilly.


	9. New Plans

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything...**

**Okay, first, I'm sorry for the really late update! i've been in a writer's slump for the past two weeks and that's also why this chapter is shorter than usual. **

**Second, thanks to Royal Blue Eyes, ice dimanond, smiles1fun, Zeppo104, bballgirl22, DiamondsInTheRough01, SydneyAmanda, Jessicupcake, DarkAngel98, DarkMoonAngel98, mindless scribbles, and claudinha sampaio for reviewing! Again, sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review again~**

**Third, speaking of reviews, oh my god! I can't believe it, over 50 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**Fourth, everyone saw Big Time Concert right? :) What did you guys think? I've seen it in full three times and some parts even more! Loved it! Especially the part when they're training for the concert and then Logan's line: "You know if you close your eyes and Carlos splashes water on you, it feels like you're back at the Palmwoods."**

**Fifth, 49 (i think) days until the album!**

**Sixth: **

**smiles1fun: Thanks for the info! i can't wait until big time movie!**

**DiamondsInTheRough01: Logan has to marry Vanessa because his dad is making him. :) (i personally don't like Vanessa either.)**

**mindless scribbles: they're in their late sixteens, almost seventeens. And Ashley is going to appear again later on. **

**Seventh, don't you love their new song "This is our someday"? **

**Eight, I went wedding dress shopping recently with my cousin and got some great ideas so look forward to a wedding dress shopping chapter!**

**Ninth and final (man, i rant way too much and have too much to say :) i bet most of you just skip this anyways :)**

**ENJOY!:**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Plans

"_Weddings and horror movies are two totally different things. Ones happy and makes you feel cheerful while the other scares and entertains you. Actually, they are alike in some ways as they both bring you pleasure. But, if you combine the two and make a horror themed wedding then you get double the pleasure!" _–Stephanie (insert everyone staring at her here) –_"What?"_

After leaving the police station, the girls headed to Mercedes's hotel room to fix themselves and to freshen up. Exiting the bathroom dressed in her bathrobe with her blonde hair soaking wet, Jo crossed her arms, "so what are we technically going to do?"

Mercedes didn't turn away from the makeup she was applying to her face, "We're going to ruin all of Vanessa's plans for the wedding. Which will either end with two outcomes: one, the wedding is cancelled. Or two: it's the worst day of Vanessa's life if it does end up happening."

"But we were not going to send Logan to the hospital again, right?" Camille inquired as she sat up from where she lay on the soft bed.

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes nodded, "You know, you shouldn't care so much about the guy who broke your heart."

"I know," Camille hugged one of the pillows tightly and dug her face in it, hiding her blush from her friends. Her words came out muffled, "I just think that we've done enough to him."

"That's why this time we're aiming at Vanessa," Stella grinned evilly as she sat down next to Camille. Her eyes suddenly brightened, "I have a great idea! You know how Joe left her and all, right?"

Mercedes nodded, curious to see where her friend was going with this.

"Well, let's bring JONAS to be the entertainment. And when Vanessa sees him and me together as a couple, she'll totally get jealous and her self esteem will be seriously hurt!"

The self appointed leader of the operation thought about the idea for a moment as Stephanie asked, "Do you really think that that would get her jealous?"

"Definitely. I was at her set once and one of her ex-boyfriends came by with his new girlfriend and she totally freaked!" The blonde fashionista looked extremely pleased with her plan. "And plus, I haven't seen Joe in a while and I REALLY want to see him!" She looked at Mercedes, her eyes pleading her case.

Shrugging, Mercedes agreed. "What have we got to lose? I'll just call Vanessa and tell her that I've found the entertainment for her wedding." Taking her cell phone, she went out into the hall to make her call.

As Stella began excitedly telling Camille about her and Joe, Stephanie moved over to where Jo, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink blouse, was drying her hair. She gave the blonde a supportive, friendly smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Jo seemed distracted.

"I'm talking about what happened earlier. You know with Kendall."

"He's just being stupid," Jo lowered her eyes and sighed. "The worst part is he's right. Yet it still hurt when he yelled at me like that."

"Don't worry about him for now; he was just pissed because he and Logan are best friends."

"But I'm his girlfriend!"

"True, but you've only known each other for a few months. I suppose after a long time, he will be yelling at someone like for you." Then Stephanie quickly shook her head as she remembered something. "No, that's not right. I remember last month, remember the prank war that was going on between us and the Jennifers?"

Jo nodded slowly, confused.

"You should have seen how pissed he was when he learned they locked you in the Palmwoods's freezer. It was like this morning but to the extreme. He really does care for you," Stephanie gave her friend a last smile before walking over to the other two girls, but not before stopping and saying over her shoulder, "Just keep that in mind."

It took a moment for Jo to register what her friend had just told her. She knew she was wrong for hating Kendall for the events of that morning and was beginning to feel that he was right to do so. Just as her mind began to wander, Mercedes walked back into the room with a smirk on her thin lips.

"Good news, girls, Logan's reaction wasn't that bad and he just got out of the hospital. I called JONAS with the number that Stella gave me and they said they would be happy to be the entertainment. As long as Logan approves of them, then we're good. Logan's meeting with them today."

"JONAS is in New York?" Stella looked confused then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! They were recording this week! I can't wait to see Joe!"

"Girls, our plan is officially in motion."

* * *

After regaining their consciousness, the three boys were unhappy to see that the girls had left. Now they were wandering around aimlessly, worrying about their friend and what hospital he was in and thinking about where the girls were and what they were doing at the moment.

Kendall sighed as he kicked a rock forcefully to the other side of the street as they waited for the light to change. He was feeling horrible about his tantrum this morning. The blonde still couldn't believe that he talked to his girlfriend like that. "I really blew it today."

Looking at his friend sympathetically, James attempted to cheer him up, "Don't worry, Kendall, we'll fix this like we always do. Everything is going to be alright."

The sign turned to say 'WALK' but Kendall ignored it as he turned around to his two friends, seriousness in his face and voice. "No, it's not going to be alright! Logan's in the hospital right now and we don't how he's doing! He could die and we're not even there with him! Even when he does recover, he's going to run off and marry some random girl! And to make everything worse, I just lost the girl that I really like because I overreacted!"

"You didn't overreact," Carlos cut into the boy's rant. "Anyways, Logan's our best friend; you had every right to yell at them! Right, James?" He turned to the brunette for his support.

However, James looked uneasy, "They did go too far." He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Let's face it; we could have handled the situation a lot better."

Carlos frowned; with both Kendall and James depressed, everything was just useless. There was no way that they could manage to hunt down Logan and snap some sense into him. Carlos was beginning to think that maybe Logan would be better off with Vanessa and that they should leave him alone. Lost in his upsetting thoughts, something across the street caught his attention.

There was a long black limo and three boys, who Carlos immediately recognized, got out of it and headed to the doors of the nearby building. The dark haired boy started to get excited as he grabbed his two friends and turned them in the direction of the limo. "Guys, look it's JONAS!"

"Stop playing around," James rolled his eyes, thinking that Carlos was lying. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not lying! Look!" Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos –oh my god, they really are JONAS!" Kendall's eyes widened.

The three boys ran across the street, almost getting hit by two cabs on the way and almost tackled the three brothers. James, Kendall, and Carlos all started talking at once about how much they loved JONAS and their music and how they were big fans when they reached the band.

Nick stared at the three boys with raised eyebrows and was getting slightly creeped out while Joe was staring wide eyed at them and Kevin was grinning happily at them. Finally Joe broke into their group rant, "You guys are Big Time Rush. Well, minus one!"

"Wait, you know us?" James, Kendall, and Carlos looked shocked and taken back.

"My dream is to be the fifth BTR member," Joe stated dreamily as he flipped his hair and Kevin and Nick hit him upside the head.

"Really? That's so weird, cause my dream is to be the fourth JONAS member," James grinned as he brought out a picture of himself with Nick, Kevin, and Joe pasted next to him. "Although it was crushed when my sister pointed out that I'm not your brother so I could never be part of your band."

"You had to have someone point that out?" Nick inquired, beginning to want to get away from the three BTR members as fast as possible.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked with a smile after he lightly punched James on the arm to get him to shut up about his 'dream'.

"Oh, we're going to the entertainment at a friend's wedding. We're here to meet the groom and see if he approves," Joe explained.

"Whose wedding?"

"She's an actress, Vanessa Paige? You might know her from the Forever April movies and Malibu High."

"Vanessa Paige?" The three boys exclaimed simultaneously.

JONAS nodded slowly. "You know her?"

"Her fiancé's our fourth member, Logan Mitchell," Kendall explained hurriedly.

"What? Really!" JONAS exclaimed and the BTR boys nodded with frowns.

"Hey," Kendall suddenly got an idea, "can you do something for us?"

Joe looked at his two brothers before shrugging, "Sure, we'll do it."

"As long as it's legal," Nick interjected.

"Well," Kendall smirked deviously as he looked at his two friends who shared his smirk once they realized what he was thinking. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

Logan let out a sigh as he stepped into his dad's skyscraper after glancing at the limo that was parked at the curb. Wondering what band Vanessa had arranged for him to meet with him, Logan stepped into the elevator. Pressing the button to the 35th floor, where the conference rooms were located, Logan let out a deep groan. He had only gotten out of the hospital two days ago and he already was running around planning the wedding that he didn't even want.

The elevator door slid open and Logan made his way to the main conference room, anticipating some form of pain to come since it was the girls who set this little appointment up. He opened the door and the next thing he knew was someone hit him on the head with something heavy and he was knocked out cold.

Just as he lost consciousness, Logan heard someone mumble, "I can't believe we're helping someone stop that wedding."


	10. JONAS and the Rush

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Wooh! Finally a new chapter! I am so sorry for the looooooong wait! Forgive me and don't forget to review! ENjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: JONAS and the Rush

Logan groggily opened his eyelids to be faced with an intense, white light. Immediately shutting his eyes closed again and letting out a small yelp, he yelled, "Where am I! Who brought me here?" His face was met by a hard slap and he stopped yelling.

"Don't slap him, idiot!" He heard someone yell. The voice reminded him of someone he knew, but his head was throbbing and he couldn't think right at the moment.

"He was yelling! We don't want to get caught!" Another familiar voice protested.

"Um, shouldn't we untie him first?" This time the voice was completely unfamiliar and followed by two loud noises as if two people hit someone upside the head. As this was said, Logan noticed for the first time that his arms were strapped to the arms of a chair with what felt like really strong, thick rope.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one, Nick." Logan opened his eyes, squinting to avoid the pain that the light was causing his numb eyes to have, and barely made out the figures of six guys. The one closest to him, the one who had apparently slapped him, seemed to be an inch or two shorter than him but was wearing what seemed to be a helmet. Although the light was shining brightly in his eyes causing them to not function correctly, Logan instantly knew who the guy was.

"Carlos! Let me go right now!" Logan demanded as he began to squirm around in the chair, trying to break free.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go until you hear us out!" His eyes getting used to the light, Logan glared up at the speaker, Kendall. Looking around, he recognized that the other figures were James and what seemed to be JONAS.

"Why is JONAS here?" Logan inquired, momentarily forgetting his position.

Kendall shrugged, "We enlisted their help since they were coming to see you and we needed to get you alone so we can talk to you." The Lucas brothers gave small waves at the tied up boy who nodded his greeting right before remembering that he was tied up.

"Okay, now that we've talked, let me go."

"No," his friends chorused like the answer was obvious. Kendall added, "Besides, we haven't talked to you about what we're here for yet." Logan kept his silence, allowing the blonde to continue and say whatever he needed to say so that he could be untied and set free. "We can't let you marry Vanessa Paige."

Groaning, Logan shot his friend a cold, tiresome glare, "I thought we already went over this. I thought you said you'd accept my decision!"

"And I thought you were the smart one!" Kendall retorted, heating up. "Dude, listen to me! She's all wrong for you! You don't even know her!"

Resisting the urge to agree with his friend's oh so true statement, Logan shook his head in a defiant lie, "No, I do know enough about her to know that she loves me and that I…love her." He had a moment of hesitation but hoped that no one caught on. His hopes were in vain as James's eyes immediately widened.

"You paused!" James pointed out, getting excited. He turned to Kendall and repeated, "He paused! You heard it right! HE PAUSED!"

"No, I didn't!" Logan lied almost convincingly as he attempted to cover up his slip of the tongue.

"Yes, you did!" His three friends stated forcibly and Logan was slightly taken back as he debated how to handle this situation.

Joe shook his head as he realized that they were getting nowhere with this so he decided to help out. Speaking up for the first time, Joe neared Logan and bent down a little to look him in the eyes, "Listen, I know what it's like to date a movie star. I mean, I'll admit that she's a terrific actress, she's gorgeous, beautiful, almost perfect -"

At this point, a confused Kendall grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him back a little, hissing, "Do you have a point with this? Because it seems you're just making everything worse."

Joe nodded reassuringly as he whispered back, "Don't worry, I got this." He turned back to Logan and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to continue with his little lecture, he paused in thought, "Where was I again?"

"You were babbling about how Vanessa is such a great actress," Kevin reminded him although even he didn't know where his younger brother was going with all this.

Logan let out a small scoff offhandedly, "Please, she's not that great of an actress –" He instantly snapped his jaw closed as he realized he had made another slip.

Kendall's eyebrow shot up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Logan instantly retracted his tongue, deciding to try to keep his mouth shut before he made another stupid mistake. The blonde boy stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. Logan hesitantly opened his mouth, thinking over his next statement several times before voicing it, "You guys are my best friends. I need you to trust me when I tell you that I'm doing what's best for me."

"You're right," Kendall finally said after a few moments' thoughts.

"Yeah, Logan, you're wrong!" James and Carlos thought that they were agreeing with Kendall until they realized that the blonde had actually said. "Wait, what?"

"I said he's right," Kendall repeated his voice steady and sure "We have to trust him. After all, that's what our friendship is built on. Right?" He turned to the other two for their agreement.

Carlos nodded reluctantly, but James screeched, "WRONG!" Upon receiving a look from the other two, he relented, "Right…"

"So instead of trying to change Logan's mind and make him not do something that he apparently wants to do," Kendall let out a deep sigh, "We have to be supportive."

"Thanks, guys," Logan smiled warmly at his friends, thinking that the rest of the pain of the marriage would come smoothly without any bumps in the road.

"GROUP HUG!" Carlos yelled.

"No, no, no, NO!" Kendall and James tried to dart out of Carlos's hugging range while Logan attempted to scooch away with no avail. However, the three boys' attempts to get away were fruitless as the helmet wearing boy pulled them into a tight hug which he held for a full ten minutes. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the other three, he let them go and they immediately spread apart. Well, James and Kendall did, Logan couldn't exactly move.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Kevin noted.

"Kevin, I am so proud of you," Nick beamed at his brother, "You know what anticlimactic means!"

"Nope," Kevin shook his head with a grin on his lips as Nick slapped himself.

"Why do I even bother?" Nick asked himself out loud.

"I don't know," Kevin shrugged.

"No," Nick growled, gritting his teeth. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, okay, I don't know either," Joe answered, thinking that he was the one that the question was directed to.

"No, I wasn't talking to you either!" Nick shouted, rubbing his temples.

"Then who were you talking to?" His brothers asked.

"Myself!"

"Well that's just stupid," Kevin scoffed.

"Nick," Joe placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "If you act like that, people are going to think that you are crazy." Nick threw his hands up in surrender, grumbling something incoherent.

"Okay, now that we're done here," Logan looked hopefully at his friends, "Can you get me out?"

"There still one thing we need to do," James was smiling creepily as his eyes met Carlos's who in turn grinned.

"What are you guys planning?" Logan was starting to get creeped out. His eyes widened as James and Carlos approached him slowly, "Guys –James, Carlos – what are you going to do? Is that a bat? Don't you d—" with that Logan was knocked out once again.

"Was that really necessary?" Nick questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," the other six chorused.

* * *

Logan woke up again, his eyelids fluttering open to adjust to the sudden light, although it wasn't as bright as the light from last time he woke up. His head throbbed and he inwardly cursed himself for not finding normal friends but instead got stuck with a yelping popstar wannabe (although he currently is just a yelping popstar who over reacts), a helmet wearing airhead, and a self proclaimed leader of the group who went crazy with power. The dark haired boy suddenly felt a slap on either shoulder and one on his head.

"OW!" He yelped rubbing his head. He turned around to see his best friends glaring at him.

"Yelping popstar wannabe?" James let out a small scream, "I am not a yelping popstar wannabe."

"And I do not go crazy with power," Kendall crossed his arms.

"And what's wrong with being a helmet wearing airhead?" Carlos demanded, slamming his helmet over his head. Everyone stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"Oops," Logan chuckled sheepishly, remembering the reason why he stayed with these idiots for so long. "Did I say those things out loud?"

"YES!" the three boys yelled and Logan shrunk back a little.

James suddenly started laughing, "Hey, it's just like old times." The others joined in but a loud laugh made them stop and turn to the laugher.

Joe Lucas shrugged, "I really wanna be part of BTR. JONAS is going down the toilet, dammit."

"HEY!" His two brothers yelled, offended.

"Sorry, but Big Time Rush is made up of four people only," Kendall smiled apologetically.

"No prob, I can just replace Logan when he gets married," Joe grinned.

"Like hell you will!" Logan protested, pissed.

"Just kidding!" Joe patted Logan on the back to get him to calm down. "I wouldn't dream of replacing you. BTR isn't the same without all of you guys. That's why I've decided that we should be: "Joe Lucas and the Rush."

"NO," Big Time Rush replied flatly.

"Why not?" Joe inquired, crossing his arms.

"Because that's stupid," James's tone made it seem as if it was obvious while the other three nodded in agreement. "If we're going to be five people, the name would be James and the Rush, duh."

"YEAH!" Carlos agreed then got confused, "What? NO!"

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Logan murmured.

"Good point. What we really should be arguing about is," Kendall smirked. "Who gets to be Logan's best man!" Everyone immediately lit up at that, everyone except Logan.

"Oh god, no," Logan muttered, eyes wide and freaking out.

"Of course, there really isn't anything to argue, since it is obvious who's going to be Logan's best man," Kendal grinned smugly as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Right, Logie?"

"Really?" James rolled his eyes, "and I suppose that somebody is you?"

"Well," Kendal looked like he was pondering the idea before nodding, "Yes, duh."

"Oh hells no," James grabbed Kendal's collar, "I've known him longer, he's my BEST friend, I get to be his BEST man!" the two boys began to push and punch each other.

Carlos slammed his helmet onto his head, "You two will never be his best man!" With that said, he bulleted into their fight, helmeted head first, and began to fight with them.

A loud whistle made them stop fighting and grab the ears in pain, "OWWW!"

"Nice whistle," Nick commented, taking his fingers out of his ears as he and his brothers had been warned about the loud shrieking sound.

"Thanks, I got it because of these three," Logan smiled, putting his whistle back into his pocket.

"Wait a minute," Kendal said, as he tried to recover from the ringing in his ear, "Wasn't that a –"

"No, it wasn't," Logan replied quickly, perhaps too quickly, looking away and refusing to look his friend's in the eye.

"It was! That was a rape whistle!" Kendal announced proudly.

Logan blushed a deep red color before sighing, "My mom makes me carry it around, okay? She's afraid I might get kidnapped because I'm, and I quote, 'too trusting and too nice and too innocent'."

James whispered to Carlos, "I can see why. The guy's met a girl and the next day he wants to marry her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan inquired and the brunette merely shrugged before taking out a mirror and fixing his hair.

"Now back on subject," James continued as he wrestled with a piece of his hair which refused to stay down. "Who gets to be Logan's best man?"

"I do," Joe suddenly said, grinning. "Right, buddy?" He looked at Logan for support but saw the dark haired boy gawking at him, wide eyed.

"You tried to replace me! I'm not gonna let the guy who wants to replace me, be my best man!" Logan protested, stuttering out of pure shock.

"Plus, you just met him," Nick added, giving his brother a weird look.

"I know, but I REALLY want to be a best man!" Joe complained, "You two are never getting married so I have to wait till Frankie's old enough to get married!"

"Why wouldn't we get married?"Kevin inquired, pissed.

"Look in the mirror, no one wants to date you," Joe said sympathetically. "I wish that I could say I know how you feel, but I can't. Everyone wants me."

Nick scoffed and looked at Kevin for a few minutes. After sharing a small gaze, they suddenly leaped onto their brother and began attacking him.

"Not the face, not the face, NOT THE FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joe's screams rang out as he was being attacked.

Meanwhile, James pulled Kendal aside and whispered into his ear, "Are we not going to stop this wedding?" To this, Kendal just smirked mischievously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
